Parfume?
by smoljongin
Summary: [Chapter 4 Update] Sehun berterima kasih sama engkong-engkong berbaju kuning yang ngasih dia empat botol parfum, karena kalo gak ada dia, Sehun gak bakalan tau senakal apa tetangganya yang katanya 'polos' itu!/HunKai/SeKai/(bro)ChanHun/NonBaku/MatureContent/BoyxBoy/Yaoi/NoBash/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_(Edited)_

* * *

"Makasih ya Hun udah nganterin aku.."

Sehun senyum ganteng, "Sama-sama. Aku juga seneng kok anterin Jongin _hyung_."

Kalo Sehun lagi senyum ganteng, yang satunya lagi senyum malu-malu. "Eum, yaudah deh. Aku masuk dulu ya." Dia ngelambain tangannya ke arah Sehun yang lagi nahan kejang-kejang saking senengnya. "Dadah Sehun."

"Dadah Jongin hyung!"

Ini beneran Sehun kok. Liat aja mukanya, sama persis kan?

Sehun memang berubah jadi agak pecicilan semenjak ada Jongin _hyung_ , tetangga seksinya yang baru pindah tiga bulan yang lalu.

Ini sebenernya bukan karakter Sehun banget, soalnya Sehun yang di kenal oleh banyak orang adalah Sehun yang _cool_ dan selalu gengsi. Tapi semenjak ada tetangganya, Sehun berubah jadi agak manusiawi.

Dia suka banget tuh ngintipin Jongin lewat jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan sama sisi samping kamar Jongin. Apalagi pas dia lagi pake baju, badannya ramping sama kakinya yang jenjang, seksi banget kayak _pornstar_ yang sering Sehun liat di film porno.

Gak sampe liat telanjang sih, Sehun belum siap juga ngeliatnya. Cuma ngeliat saat dia lagi nggak pake atasan sama dia pas lagi pake bokser yang pendeknya cuma seperempat dari atas paha. Kan kalo kayak gitu Sehun jadi gemes.

Gemes mau nurunin maksudnya, heuheu..

Dia juga sempet bingung mikirin kalo Jongin itu sebenernya cewek apa cowok. Soalnya kulitnya aja mulus banget, nggak ada bulu-bulu keriting yang kayak tumbuh di kaki Chanyeol. Udah gitu Jongin orangnya manis, pipinya gembil, dan badannya lebih kecil dari dia. Pasti Jongin keliatan imut banget kalo ada di sampingnya.

 _That's right my type_ kalo kata Sehun mah.

Sehun dadah-dadah sambil cengengesan gitu soalnya tadi dia abis pulang bareng Jongin. Nggak pulang bareng juga sih, cuma nggak sengaja ketemu pas dia udah selesai main basket di lapangan, dan laki-laki manis itu abis dari supermarket depan komplek, katanya dia abis beli jus. Yaudah deh, Sehun yang waktu itu lagi bawa motor kasih tebengan ke Jongin.

Awalnya Jongin nolak soalnya jarak rumah dia juga udah deket, tapi terima kasih sama kata-kata Sehun yang kedengeran kayak merajuk. Akhirnya Jongin naik ke atas motornya.

Mana Jongin wangi banget lagi, kayak anak bayi yang abis di mandiin sama ibunya. Sayang-sayang dong kalo udah nyampe di rumah bau matahari?

Abis markirin si item kesayangannya di depan rumah, Sehun langsung nutup pager. Masuk ke dalem dan ngeliat Chanyeol yang lagi makan mie instan sambil nonton Running Man. Kadang-kadang keselek ngetawain si Kwangsoo yang jatoh telentang di atas karpet akupuntur.

"HUAHUAHUA GEBLEK BANGET SAALOH!" Dia teriak terus batuk gara-gara keselek daun bawang.

 _Si idiot_ , batinnya kesel.

Baru pulang bawa _mood_ yang lagi baik, Chanyeol malah ngerusaknya begitu aja. Sehun itu paling nggak suka kalo pagi-pagi kayak gini rumahnya udah berisik sama satu makhluk yang sama. Apalagi Chanyeol termasuk _homo sapien_ yang punya suara menggelegar. Jadilah rumahnya rame, ngalahin ibu-ibu yang lagi kosidahan.

"Berisik anjir."

Chanyeol nggak dengerin Sehun yang secara nggak langsung nyuruh dia buat melanin suaranya, malah suara tawanya makin menggelegar. Buat Sehun tambah kesel.

Sehun untung lagi nggak mau getok orang sekarang. Jadi dia lebih milih buat mikirin Jongin, sang pujaan hati yang bener-bener sesuai sama tipe idealnya.

"Jangan kayak orang gila kenapa, senyum-senyum sendiri begitu."

"Terus kalo gue orang gila elu apaan? Tawa segede kentut gajah ngerasa paling waras." Sehun natap males Chanyeol yang sekarang lagi kicep.

"Jelas lah gue senyum-senyum sendiri, orang tadi gue abis pulang bareng Jongin."

"Ceilah pulang bareng. Jongin itu walaupun lebih tua dari lu, dia masih polos. Nggak kayak lu yang mesumnya udah ngelebihin penjahat-penjahat seksual. Dia bahkan gak tau kalo tetangga sebelah rumahnya sering ngintipin dia pas lagi pake baju."

"Kok nyambungnya ke situ-situ sih? Demen banget bikin mood gue jelek, astaga. Udah ah gue mau mandi, gue udah kayak lemon anjir." Dia nendang kaki Chanyeol yang lagi selonjoran enak-enak, si Chanyeol kesel dan akhirnya dia gebuk betis Sehun. Buat si bocah yehet itu oleng dan berakhir jatoh telungkup.

"Mampus! HUAHUAHUA!" Dia megangin perutnya yang sakit gara-gara ketawa mulu dari tadi. "Muka lu melas banget, anjir!" Terus dia tepuk tangan heboh banget. Sekarang rumahnya berasa stadion buat main bola.

"Sakit bego!"

* * *

 _ **07.43 PM**_

"Hun, anterin gue ke rumah Chen, kuy." Chanyeol nyender di pintu kulkas, Sehun yang lagi ngemil kacang itu berenti ngupas kulit kacang.

"Ogah, sayang-sayangin bensin gue aja. Lagian juga lu kan punya motor, Yeol." Dia bangun buat ngambil kacangnya yang jatoh, terus di makan. Mukanya santai banget.

Chanyeol nggak peduli sama Sehun yang kayak gitu, soalnya dia udah sadar diri duluan kalo sebenernya dia itu lebih jorok dari Sehun. "Tai ah, Jongin di anterin gue kagak." Niatnya dia mau ngambek, tapi Sehun malah geli ngeliatnya.

Apa-apaan sok imut, bibirnya di maju-majuin begitu. Kalo Jongin yang ngelakuin mah Sehun nggak geli. Lah ini, suara udah kayak om-om ngambeknya begitu, ew.

"Hiih, siapa elu di mata gue? Belek iya." Chanyeol makin cemberut.

Tapi sumpah deh, baru kali ini dia minta di anterin sama Sehun, sebelom-belomnya belom pernah. Masa bocah keputihan itu pelit banget sama temennya sendiri? Jahat banget.

"Memangnya motor lu kenapa?"

"Tapi lu jangan ketawa deh." Ucap Chanyeol was-was.

Sehun ngangguk males. Ck, pasti alasannya aneh.

"Motor gue.." Chanyeol ngedramatisir suasana.

"Motor gue.." Sehun mulai kesel.

"Motor gu-"

"Sekali lagi ngomong 'motor gue', gue bisa dapet piring cantik."

Gini nih karakter Sehun yang asli. Galak, mulutnya pedes, gak suka hal yang bertele-tele, sama nyebelin. Kalo nyebelin dia juga sama nyebelinnya, tapi Sehun itu yang paling-paling. Bisa kali dia dapet rekor jadi manusia yang paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia. "Ih! Tapi lu jangan ketawa!" Chanyeol narik kursi makan yang kosong buat duduk di samping Sehun. Dia nyampingin badannya buat bisa hadap-hadapan sama Sehun.

"Bacot, kan gue udah ngangguk dari tadi."

Chanyeol ngegaruk perutnya yang gatel, "Motor gue ngelindes tai kucing masa."

 _ **Uhuk!**_

"WOY BUSET DAH! TAI KUCING LU BILANG?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sehun gak bisa buat nahan tawanya. Sumpah, tai kucing itu adalah tai yang paling bau di antara tai-tai hewan yang lainnya! Dan sekalinya kena pasti susah ilang baunya.

 _Mampus lu Yeol! Pembalasan di mulai!_

"Lu mah ketawa!" Sehun gak ngedengerin si Chanyeol yang marah-marah, dia lagi asik sama pemikirannya tentang ban motor Chanyeol yang kena tai kucing.

"Kan baunya semerbak banget, Yeol! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Makanya itu! Gak mungkin kan gue ke rumah Chen pake motor yang bau asem? Ntar di sangkanya gue yang bau." Sehun masih ketawa ngakak. Gila-gila, ini bisa jadi ketawa paling ngakaknya setelah empat tahun.

Empat tahun yang lalu itu mereka masih SMA kelas satu. Pas itu lagi istirahat, dia, Chanyeol sama Kris (temennya yang satu lagi) lagi main _truth or dare._ Dengan gayanya yang sok, Chanyeol milih _dare_ , akhirnya Sehun sama Kris sepakat buat nyuruh Chanyeol ngeganti meises yang ada di atas donat pake tai tikus dan ngasih ke guru kimia galak yang lagi tidur di ruangannya. Itu tantangan yang paling ekstrim dan paling jorok menurut Chanyeol. Tapi yang namanya permainan, dia gak boleh curang dan harus bermain fair.

Akhirnya Chanyeol pergi ke gudang belakang sekolah sendirian buat nyari tai tikus. Chanyeol sampe 'hoek-hoek' pas ngambilnya pake daun kering. Walaupun dia jorok, Chanyeol masih aja jijik sama yang namanya 'tai'. Daripada lama-lama jijik, dia buru-buru naburin benda item itu ke atas donat, dia masukin donat itu kedalem bungkusan dan buru-buru naro di atas meja sang guru kimia. Sehun sama Kris yang sempet ngilang nongol lagi saat Chanyeol udah selesai ngejalanin tantangannya, tinggal nonton gimana reaksi guru galak itu makan donat pake topping yang super duper jorok.

Setelah nunggu sekitar sepuluh menit akhirnya guru itu bangun juga. Keliatan banget kalo guru itu kesenengan dapet hadiah dari muridnya. Tanpa liat dan cium-cium dulu, guru itu ngegarot donatnya sampe sisa setengah. Chanyeol, Kris dan Sehun eneg berjamaah ngeliatnya. Tapi abis itu Sehun sama Kris ngakak ngeliat muka Chanyeol yang melas menderita.

Loh kok Chanyeol yang menderita? Iya lah, kan abis itu Chanyeol di hukum.

"Tapi tetep aja gue gak mau." Sehun ngomong dengan muka yang datar. Chanyeol kaget ngeliat ekspresi Sehun yang berubahnya se-ekstrim itu. Seakan-akan dia gak pernah ketawa tadi. Hebat. "Semprot ae pake aer, entar ilang." Sarannya.

"Muka lu ilang! Tainya iya, tapi baunya nggak." Chanyeol jadi sewot. "Ayolah Hun, lu kan sahabat gue yang paling unyu-unyu, baik hati dan tidak sombong~"

"Halah, lu ngomong begitu di saat-saat tertentu doang. Dasar teman." Sehun mundurin kursinya kebelakang dan jalan ketempat sampah buat buang Chanyeol, ralat, buat buang sampah bekas makan kacang tadi. "Coba gue liat dulu."

* * *

Sehun ketawa sambil nutup idung mancungnya yang mungkin bisa kena infeksi gara-gara nyium aroma nggak sedep dari motor Chanyeol. "Ini mah banyak aja Yeol kenanya." Dia ngambil hape nya terus buka aplikasi IG daan bocah yehet itu ngarahin kameranya ke arah ban motor Chanyeol yang kena tai kucing.

 _ **Blitz!**_

"Kok lu malah foto ban motor gue si?" Sehun gak ngejawab Chanyeol. Dia terus aja ngetikin sesuatu di foto yang tadi.

Niatnya sih ke _story_ aja, tapi kalo _story_ belom tentu semuanya ngeliat, akhirnya dia _posting_ itu ke Instagramnya. Baru 3 menit, notifikasi instagramnya udah masuk sekitar dua ribu like sama empat puluh komentar yang rata-rata emot ketawa semua.

* * *

liked by **galaxy_fanfan** and **2023 others**

 **oohsehun** Dikit sih, tapi baunya segarden **#delsoon**

 _View all 40 comments_

* * *

 **(+)**

 **galaxy_fanfan** Gue ngakak masa

 **hzztao** Mampus lo! Wkwkwk **real_pcy** Sa ae lu Hun fotoin ban motor dia, koplak njir **oohsehun**

 **itschen** Jorok bangke gue lagi makan..

 **itschen** Temen lu kemana anj, gua udah nunggu ini -_-

 **suhokim** Motor rakjel di berakin kucing, pfft-

 **pemutihkulit_berkualitas** MALU DENGAN KULIT YANG HITAM?! MAU PUTIH SECARA INSTAN?! CEK IG KAMI { **pemutihkulit_berkualitas** }

 **oohsehun** Motornya kena tai kucing sial. Dia minta anter sma gua **itschen**

 **oohsehun** Komen lu tapjiw hyung **suhokim**

 **oohsehun** Gue udah putih, bye! **pemutihkulit_berkualitas**

 **real_pcy** Bentaran atuh ini motor gue bau, si dugong gk mau nganter **itschen**

 **real_pcy** An. Jing. **oohsehun**

* * *

Sehun yang tadi fokus sama instagramnya langsung noleh ke arah Chanyeol pas akun Chanyeol ikut nimbrung di kolom komentarnya. Dua kata yang seharusnya jadi satu itu berhasil buat dia gedek sama Chanyeol yang lagi gedek juga sama dia.

"Kok lu kayak monyet? Motor gue gimana nasibnya? Lu malah cekikikan ngeliat gue menderita. Ini bau banget! Gue pengen ke sono buat ketemu sama Chen. Dan ini udah terlambat lima menit dari waktu yang di janjiin."

Sehun baru banget mau ngejawab Chanyeol, tapi matanya ngeliat sang bidadari lagi jalan di depan rumahnya sambil nenteng sesuatu.

 _Erlele.. saatnya beraksi~_

"JONGIN _HYUNG_!" Jongin–sang bidadarinya Oh Sehun–menoleh ke arahnya. Senyum maniiiiisss banget, sampe-sampe si Chanyeol terpesona. Kalo Sehun jangan di tanya lagi, Chanyeol aja terpesona, apalagi dia?

"Sehu–ugh, kok bau ya?" Sehun sadar dari acara mikirin Jongin nya, terus dia narik tangan Jongin buat ngejauh dari pekarangan rumahnya. Sekalian moduslah.

"Nini _hyung_ jangan masuk." Kata Sehun yang udah berhasil narik Jongin keluar pagernya.

Jongin masang wajah bingung yang imut, "Nini _hyung_?"

 _Aduh, jangan kayak gitu kek hyung. Gue gigit tau rasa!_

"Err, iya! Nini _hyung_. Itu panggilan khusus buat Jongin _hyung._ " Sehun ngegaruk kulit kepalanya yang gatel gara-gara salah tingkah. Itu dia ngasih nama spontan banget dan gak ada rencana sama sekali. Tau-tau nama itu nongol dan melucur di mulutnya. Tapi gak jelek-jelek amat sih, imut-imut gimanaa gitu.

" _Hyung_ jangan masuk kesana ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun mau modus lagi ah..

"Motornya Chanyeol di e'e-in kucing." Abis di bisikin begitu sama Sehun, Jongin langsung cekikikan sambil ngeliat Chanyeol yang kayak pengemis.

Sumpah, mukanya kasian banget.

Sehun ikut-ikutan cekikikan, buat Chanyeol tambah bete. Walaupun bisik-bisik kayak gitu, Chanyeol tau apa yang dua orang itu omongin.

"Oh, kayak yang kamu _post_ di instagram itu ya?"

Tentu aja si Jongin tau Sehun nge _post_ apaan, orang mereka aja saling _follow_. Sehun sih yang pertama _follow_ instagramnya Jongin, terus si Jongin _follback_ dia deh.

Padahal awalnya yang Sehun ikutin itu nol alias gak ada sama sekali. Tapi sekarang dia ngikutin satu orang, cuma akun **kimkaaa** yang di milikin sama Kim Jongin. Tetangga kesayangan sebelah rumahnya.

 _So sweet_ ya? Uhuy~

Tapi sang pujaan hati tak kunjung peka, sedih banget. Padahal bukti itu pasti udah di liat banyak orang yang ngikutin dia, dan otomatis Jongin keliatan istimewa banget ya di mata Sehun? Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri ngga Sehun ikutin. Sampe dia pernah marah-marah cuma gara-gara masalah itu. Akhirnya Chanyeol meng- _unfollow_ Sehun di depan matanya langsung.

Cih sialan, memangnya segitu pentingnya Chanyeol ngikutin instagramnya? Toh masih banyak yang lain, ilang satu tumbuh seribu. Kecuali yang 'satu' itu Jongin, itu lain lagi urusannya.

"Iya," Sehun ngelupain Chanyeol yang lagi nongkrong sambil meluk kakinya. Saking sedihnya, tuh bau tai kucing udah gak kecium lagi di idungnya. " _Hyung_ mau kemana malem-malem begini? Sendirian lagi."

"Mau kedepan ngasih sepatu temen, dia udah nungguin di depan komplek." Jawabnya sambil nunjukin barang yang tadi dia tenteng.

Sehun cuma manggut-manggut. "Mau bareng gak?"

Pertanyaan Sehun ngebuat Chanyeol yang lagi bengong mikirin nasibnya yang nanti pasti di omelin sama Chen itu ngangkat mukanya. Dia masang muka kaget. Udah dua kali dia di buat kaget sama Sehun.

Jongin diem sebentar, "Memangnya Sehun mau kedepan juga?"

 _Nggak juga sih, tapi demi kecengan cogan rela!_

"Iya, Sehun mau beli ramen."

Demi dewa! Chanyeol geli!

"Gue gimana?!" Teriak Chanyeol. Kedua anak adam itu nengok dan ngedapetin Chanyeol yang lagi ngelangkah lebar-lebar nyamperin mereka. "Gue gimana Hun, gue?!" Tanya Chanyeol lebay sambil nunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dia kayak nanya anak yang di kandungnya ini anak siapa.

"Ya itu urusan lu lah, gue ama Nini _hyung_ mau pergi."

Jongin yang gak ngerti apa-apa cuma diem. Tapi dia ngerasa bersalah sama Chanyeol, kayaknya pria raksasa itu mau pergi juga dan minta di anterin sama Sehun. Pas dia dateng seakan-akan dia ngerusak semuanya. "Sehun, kamu anterin temen kamu aja deh, aku bisa kok jalan sendiri."

 _"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"_ Sehun ngegeleng brutal.

Anjir, gebetannya salah paham.

"Nggak, Chanyeol ngigo doang kok. Sama aku aja ya?"

Jongin meringis, "Terus temen kamu gimana?"

"Yaudah lah, cengtri aja." Chanyeol balik jadi pusat perhatian lagi gara-gara omongannya.

Apa katanya? Cengtri? Emang dia anak alay bonceng tiga begitu?

"NGGAK!" Sehun ngomong sambil melotot, "Lu naek apa kek sono. Jangan cengtri, entar motor kesayangan gue bengek. Terus entar lu bisa grepe-grepe Jongin _hyung_ lagi kalo boncengannya bertiga. Lagian juga joknya cuma muat dua orang, sekalinya tiga orang pasti sama anak-anak!"

"Anak siapa?" Jongin nanya.

Yaelah pake di tanya, lu mah Jong -_-

Sehun ngejawab pertanyaan Jongin sambil masang muka yehet nya. "Anak kita lah, heuheuheuheuheu-"

 _ **Plak!**_

"WOY!" Sehun teriak ke Chanyeol pake suara yang gede banget. Iyalah, orang dia lagi seneng sambil bayangin kalo dia udah punya keluarga sama Jongin malah di tabok pake sendal jepit kepalanya. Siapa coba yang ngga kesel?

"Kenapa sih?! Iri aja lu sama _couple goals_ kayak kita."

" _Couple goals, couple goals._ Jadian aja belom udah ngomong begitu." Kali ini Sehun yang kicep. Muka dia sama Jongin udah sama merahnya. Malu kali ya di bilang begitu sama Chanyeol. "Jadinya gimana nih? Udah telat lima belas menit nih gue! Lu mah sama temen begitu banget."

"Pesen ojek _online_ aja, Chan." Suara lembut masuk ke gorong-gorong telinga Chanyeol.

Oh iya ya, kenapa dia gak kepikiran sampe kesitu? Bego banget deh.

Sedangkan mata Sehun jadi berbinar denger si Jongin yang ngusulin ide brilian itu. "Yawlahh, calon ibu dari anak-anakku kelak pinter banget!" Sehun hampir kelepasan pengen meluk Jongin. Untung aja Chanyeol dengan sigap narik belakang kerahnya.

" _Please_ deh, Hun. Ini kayak bukan lu banget. Gue geli liatnya." Sehun ngelepasin tangan Chanyeol dari kerah belakangnya kasar banget.

"Suka-suka gue lah." Si Sehun natap mata bening sang pujaan hati, "Yaudah yuk Nini _hyung_. Kita cabut, masalah Chanyeol udah selesai kan?"

* * *

Sehun markirin motornya di depan kedai ramen. Abis nganterin Jongin buat ngasih sepatu temennya yang sempet dia pinjem, Sehun ngajak si Jongin buat makan ramen. Gak enaklah kalo cuma beli satu dan si _hyung_ manis itu cuma ngeliatin dia makan. Akhirnya Sehun mutusin buat mesen dua mangkok ramen. Untung Jongin gak nolak kayak pas dia nawarin tumpangan pagi tadi.

Ahh, rasanya dunia cuma milik berdua. Udah gitu kedai lagi sepi, jadi Sehun bisa dengan bebas buat gombal gembel si Jongin.

"Sehun,"

Sehun ngangkat kepalanya dan ngeliat si Jongin yang lagi nundukin kepalanya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya sok _cool_.

"Maaf ya, aku kayaknya ngerepotin banget deh."

"Ahh nggak kok, Nini _hyung_ gak pernah ngerepotin aku. Sama sekali." Sehun bantuin pelayan muka berminyak itu naroin pesenan mereka.

"Selamat menikmati mbak dan mas."

Sehun nahan tawa pas denger ucapan si pelayan yang udah ngeloyor dengan tatapan watados. "Wah, saking cantiknya Nini _hyung_ di panggil mbak tuh."

Kulit muka Jongin yang alusnya kayak pantat bayi itu merah.

 _Uh, ucul banget! Pengen halalin deh rasanya, erlele~_

Sehun tanpa sadar masang muka yehet nya lagi. Tapi Jongin gak tau apa maksud dari muka yang kayak minta di tabok itu. "I-ih, apaan sih?" Dia manyun, terus si Jongin sama jari-jari yang kayak abis di _manicure_ itu narik satu mangkok. Terus dia ngambil sumpit dan makan mie itu dengan salah tingkah.

Sehun yang ngeliat Jongin salting imut-imut itu cuma senyum, terus dia ngelakuin hal yang sama kayak Jongin.

"Oh iya," Sehun yang tadi fokus sama ramennya sekarang ngeliat si Jongin yang bibirnya udah merah. Ah, dia kepedesan. "Ssh, nanti gak usah anterin aku pulang ya? Ssh" Dia mendesis-desis kayak ratu ular, terus dia ngambil es teh lemon dan minum sedikit.

 _Makannya anggun banget, jadi makin cinta.._

"Memangnya kenapa?" Seharusnya Sehun natap mata sayu Jongin, bukannya malah salfok sama bibir merahnya yang seksi sama aer yang ngalir sampe ilang ke dalem _sweater cream_ nya.

"Aku mau, ssh, ke rumah temen, mungkin juga aku nginep. Aduh, pedes!" Dia ngipas-ngipas leher jenjangnya yang udah basah gara-gara keringetan.

Dan itu seksi banget, sumpah.

Bikin Sehun jadi salting persis kayak Jongin tadi. _Fuck!_ Otongnya ngaceng! Mampus!

"T-terus, _hyung_ pulangnya entar pagi? D-di anterin sama siapa?"

Di saat-saat kepedesan pun Jongin masih bisa senyum manis, "Nanti aku pulang bareng temen aku kok, ssh" Walaupun kepedesan Jongin tetep ketagihan makan ramen kuah merah itu, "Kamu gak usah khawatir."

Abis ngomong kayak gitu, meja di gebrak sama Jongin. Bikin Sehun kaget, dan itu berefek sama otongnya. Otongnya jadi ciut gara-gara kaget.

"MAMA! JONGIN KEPEDESAAAAAANNN!"

* * *

Sehun nungguin Chanyeol di depan gang sambil pasang muka bete. Abis nganterin Jongin kerumah temennya, Chanyeol minta di jemput sama dia.

Cowok caplang itu kayaknya bisa nerawang kayak dukun deh. Masa waktunya bisa pas banget? Jongin nggak pulang bareng sama dia, abis itu Chanyeol minta di jemput. Hebat.

Dia kadang-kadang ngelirik jam tangan mahal kulitnya (tapi boleh nyicil) yang ada di sebelah kiri. Lama banget, udah minta jemput gak tau diri. Seharusnya kan dia udah leha-leha sambil merkosa kasurnya sekarang, tapi Chanyeol yang Maha Ngerepotin itu minta jemput. Kenapa ngga mesen ojek lagi kayak pas berangkat? Nyusahin aja!

"Eh, Sehun sahabatku yang paling unyu-unyu udah nungguin." Chanyeol nyengir lebar banget. Bikin suasana jadi horror.

"Eh, Sehun sahabatku yang paling unyu-unyu udah nungguin." Abis ngeledekin Chanyeol pake nada nyebelinnya, Sehun natap judes Chanyeol yang lagi pasang muka melas. Apa nggak ya? Soalnya muka Chanyeol yang biasa aja keliatan melas banget. Apalagi matanya yang lebar, udah mirip kayak anjing yang minta di kasihani. "Udah dari tadi kali gue nungguin, cepet ah naek! Jangan bar-bar naeknya entar nyungsep!" Sehun langsung bilang kayak begitu soalnya motornya oleng ke kiri pas Chanyeol naek.

"Yah, motor gue tinggal kentut doang ini mah." Keluhan Sehun ngebuat Chanyeol mendengus. Yaelah, seberat apa sih dia? Kayaknya masih beratan dosa Sehun deh dari pada berat badannya yang tujuh puluh kilo.

"Lebay lu ah, udah gece jalan! Tadi minta gue cepet, giliran gue naek elu malah ngehina!"

"Dasar tae badak! Lu udah gue kasih tumpangan gak tau diri!"

"Kok lu gitu sih?! HEH! Denger ya–"

 _"GANDENG SIA!"_

 _ **Brrm!**_

Sehun yang nggak peduli sama Chanyeol duduknya udah bener atau belom, udah pake helm atau belom itu langsung tancep gasnya. Dia gak mau benjol cuma gara-gara di getok pake batang pohon belimbing sama bapak-bapak jenggotan pemilik rumah.

Lagian, siapa suruh berantem di depan rumah orang? Malem-malem pula.

Si _gandeng_ emang.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol ngelus-ngelus pantatnya yang sakit gara-gara tadi kepentok sama besi di belakang motor Sehun. Sialan banget jalannya tiba-tiba. Dia tau kok Sehun pengen ngehindarin si bapak-bapak kumisan tadi, tapi apa Sehun gak mikir kalo dia bisa aja jatoh gelinding dan berakhir ke got kalo aja tadi dia ngga pegangan? Kadang Sehun ngga mikir-mikir dulu kalo mau bertindak, bikin kesel.

Chanyeol noyor kepala Sehun yang pake helm, buat Sehun teriak di dalem sana. "WOY! NGAPA LU NOYOR GUE?!"

"PANTAT GUE SAKIT BEGO!" Teriaknya lagi. Sehun diem aja, ngga ngejawab. Mungkin dia lagi mencoba buat sabar ngehadepin Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba aja perut Chanyeol kerasa sakit. Sial, pasti gara-gara makan mangga muda di rumahnya Chen tuh. Lagian, udah tau Chanyeol ngga lagi hamil atau ngidam, ehh si Chen malah ngasih dia mangga muda. Biasanya kalo orang-orang yang normal ngasih ke tamu nya itu makanan-makanan ringan kayak biskuit, wafer atau yang lainnya. Kalo buah juga palingan jeruk, apel.. lah ini. Baru dateng di kasih mangga muda. Mau ngga makan tapi gak enak, tapi kalo makan dia ngga begitu demen. Akhirnya Chanyeol dengan terpaksa makan buah itu dan berakhir jadi sakit perut sekarang. Mana rumah dia berdua masih lumayan jauh.

 _Terus gimana dong? Pengen BAB~~_

Setelah mikir-mikir lumayan lama, akhirnya Chanyeol tau.

"HUN!" Dia manggil Sehun saat tau harus kemana.

"HAH?!"

"KE POM BENSIN DULU YA?!"

"HAAH?!"

Chanyeol mencak-mencak. Gini nih kalo ngomong pas lagi naek motor. Pasti gak kedengeran, apalagi mereka berdua lagi pake helm. "POM BENSIN! GUE PENGEN BERAK!"

"HAH?! PENGEN BELI BERAS?!"

"GUE PENGEN E'E, HUN! PANGGILAN ALAM!" Teriak Chanyeol sekali lagi. Tapi Sehun malah ngacuhin dia dan berentiin motornya sembarangan di tengah jalan. Untung jalanan sepi. "SI GEBLEK! LU NGAPAIN BERENTI DI TENGAH JALAN?! MAU MATI?!" Denger teriakan Chanyeol yang menggelegar, Sehun langsung nyalain motornya lagi buat minggir ke pinggir jalan.

Dia standarin motornya dan Chanyeol turun. "Lu tadi ngomong apaan gue ga denger, jadinya gue berenti di tengah jalan" Jawab Sehun pake muka lempengnya.

 _"Good Oh Sehun! Good! You are the fucking smartest idiot man in the fucking world!"_ Ucap Chanyeol sarkastik.

Ada gitu ya orang greget selain MadDog? Chanyeol gak percaya. Cih ternyata kelakuan Sehun sama aja, gak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali. Kerennya cuma di depan Jongin sama cewek-cewek doang. Aslinya mah, idiot-idiot juga kayak dia.

Iya! Chanyeol ngaku idiot!

 _BYE!_

"Siapa yang lu bilang _idiot man_ tadi?" Tanya Sehun sambil natap judes ke Chanyeol.

"Tau ah! Udah cepet jalan lagi ke pom bensin!"

Sehun nyengir lebar, wah, tumben si Chanyeol baik mau beliin dia bensin. Kadar kekeselannya sama Chanyeol jadi menurun. Jarang-jarang, bahkan belom pernah dia di beliin bensin sama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sadar ada yang aneh dari muka Sehun itu langsung ngeralat. "Gue pengen BAB bukannya pengen beliin lu bensin! Cepet ah! Gue udah kebelet! Di ujung ini Hun!" Sehun langsung natap horor dia, "Kenapa lu natep gue begitu?"

"Ntar motor gue.. DIBERAKIN! NGGAK AH! JALAN KAKI!" Sehun ngegeleng brutal buat nolak Chanyeol.

"Huun~ ayolaah~" Chanyeol sampe rela mohon-mohon sama Sehun. Biasanya dia ogah, soalnya harga diri mereka sama-sama tinggi, walaupun masih tinggian Sehun sih. "Gue ini kan sahabat lu, masa lu setega itu ngebiarin gue BAB di celana pinggir jalan?" Chanyeol pasang muka melas.

"Bodo!" Sehun gak peduli dan bener-bener mau ninggalin Chanyeol, dia udah naekin standarnya dan udah muter koncinya supaya motornya bisa nyala.

Kalo Chanyeol mau cuciin motornya (kalo misalnya kena _poop_ nya), Sehun akan dengan senang hati ngebonceng dalem keadaan-keadaan darurat kayak gini. Tapi Chanyeol itu males banget, nyuciin ban motornya sendiri yang kena tai kucing aja tadi ogah, apalagi nyuciin motor dia?

"Nggak peduli gue!"

Chanyeol mulai gedek, _"_ _Okay, fine!_ Ntar kalo ada yang nanya sama gue, gue akan sebut nama lu hingga lu ternistakan atas nama gue! HUAHUAHUAHUA!" Disaat-saat kebelet BAB, Chanyeol masih aja berbuat jahat.

Sehun ketakutan lah, ntar kalo Chanyeol e'e di celana dia juga kena batunya, ntar kalo dia udah kena batunya pasti reputasinya jelek, nah kalo reputasinya jelek pasti dia di gedekin sama orang, kalo di gedekin sama orang, kan Nini _hyung_ juga orang. Berarti..

NANTI NINI _HYUNG_ IKUT-IKUTAN GEDEK SAMA DIA DONG?! _NO WAY!_

"Y-yaudah deh" Ucap Sehun nggak ikhlas sama sekali. "Tapi jangan sampe kelepasan di jok motor gue!"

"Iya, iya! Bawel lu kayak nyai ronggeng"

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke pom bensin. Sehun ngebut, ketakutan akan Chanyeol yang ngeberakin motornya.

* * *

Pas baru aja markirin motornya, Chanyeol langsung lari terbirit-birit ke toilet. Untung nih pom bensin sepi, soalnya udah jam sebelas lewat. Jadi Chanyeol gak perlu ngantri buat nuntasin hasratnya.

"HUN!"

"APA LAGI SIH?!" Sehun gedek. Chanyeol teriak mulu, kan berisik. Dasar gak tau diri. Udah tau suaranya gede malah teriak. Memang yang punya kuping dia doang?

"Pintunya gak bisa ketutup!" Sehun dengan males nyamperin Chanyeol ke depan toilet dan bener aja. Pintunya rusak.

Semacem kropos atau gimana gitu. Soalnya kalo kesenggol dikit aja pasti tuh pintu toilet bakal rubuh.

"Terus? Apa masalahnya buat gue?" Sehun ngomong pake muka songongnya.

"Ya itu gak masalah buat lu, tapi buat gue Hun!"

 _ **Preet~**_

Sial, Chanyeol kentut!

"JOROK! UDAH AH MASUK SONO!" Sehun ngusir Chanyeol sambil ngedorong tubuh gede itu masuk ke dalem toilet.

"Pegangin pintunya!" Chanyeol teriak dari dalem. Dia mulai ngebuka kancing celana jeans nya terus buka resleting dan duduk di atas toilet. Ya yang selanjutnya terjadi, kalian taulah ya. Hmm.

Udah sekitar lima menit tangan Sehun pegangin nih pintu toilet rusak, dia udah mulai pegel dan bosen. Tangannya capek dan sakit sebelah. Mau nge _chat_ Jongin, tapi mungkin _hyung_ ucul itu udah tidur di rumah temennya.

 _Yaudah deh, selamet tidur ayang bab~_

Sehun kalo ngeliat Jongin itu paling gak tahan sama bibirnya. Gak bisa barang sedetik aja, pasti _begituan_ nya udah ngaceng. Rese banget.

Entah dia yang kelebihan hormon atau memang Jongin yang kebangetan seksi, jadi segampang itu buat otongnya bangun. Elah, Sehun gak mau di katain mesum cuma gara-gara itu (padahal memang mesum).

Sehun yang lagi asik-asik mikirin Jongin sama dirinya sendiri itu ngedenger suara serak-serak kering dari dalem toilet. Suara Chanyeol bikin dia bete lagi, liat aja mukanya, udah gak enak di pandang.

"Hun, masa ya kan gue masih SD. Terus gue ngeliat ada orang gitu tapi alisnya tebel banget, kan gue bilang gini yak 'wey bang alis lu ketebelan!' Tanpa ngomong apa-apa lagi tuh abang-abang pergi ke rumahnya. Ya gue ngga tau lah ya dia mau ngapain, terus akhirnya gue mutusin buat main lagi sama temen-temen gue" Si Sehun nguap, ngerasa ngga tertarik sama cerita Chanyeol. "Gak lama kemudian dia dateng Hun, tau gak kenapa gue ketawa ngakak pas ngeliat dia?!" Sehun diem. "ALISNYA BOTAK DUA-DUANYA HUN! HAHAHAHAHA! LUCU KAN?!" Padahal Sehun gak tau bagian mana yang lucu. Tapi Chanyeol malah ketawa sama candaannya sendiri. Aneh.

Udahlah, dia diem aja. Males juga nanggepin Chanyeol yang gak jelas. Dia bete kali di dalem sono.

Sedangkan di dalam sana si Chanyeol udah bete banget sama Sehun. Sialan dia di kacangin, kan menurutnya cerita itu yang paling lucu. Sehun kayaknya kaku banget jadi orang, nyebelin. Daripada takut kalo Sehun ninggalin dia, mendingan dia ajak ngobrol walaupun di kacangin juga. Sekalian mastiin kalo Sehun bener-bener masih megangin pintunya.

 _"Bro,_ lu masih ada disana kan jagain pintu toilet? Jangan pergi yak, pintu toiletnya gak bisa dikunci soalnya. Entar ada orang yang masuk kan malu, _bro"_ Chanyeol ngomong.

"..."

 _"Bro,_ lu masih di luarkan? Plis _bro,_ jagain bentaar aja. Ntar ada yang masuk.."

"..."

 _"Bro? Halo bro?_ Wei, _bro?! Bro?"_

 ** _BRAK!_**

"BACOT BANGET! CEPETAN BERAKNYA GUE MAU PULANG! MALES BANGET JAGAIN LO BERAK DISINI! _BRO, BRO,_ EMANGNYA GUE TURUN BERO?!"

"EH KAMPRET! TUTUP PINTUNYA BANGSAAT!"

* * *

Masalah Chanyeol yang pengen BAB udah selesai, tinggal pulang dan merkosa kasur di rumah. Duh, badannya udah pada pegel, tenggorokannya udah sakit gara-gara teriak mulu dari tadi.

"Lu yang bawa, gue capek" Sehun ngelempar konci motornya ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang refleksnya jelek itu gagal nangkep konci motor Sehun.

Dia natap judes Sehun yang lagi pake helm. Bocah gak ada sopan-sopannya sekali. Bikin gedek tau gak?

Chanyeol dengan terpaksa atau takut di tinggalin Sehun gara-gara gak mau boncengin dia itu naek ke motor Sehun. Sehun juga mulai naek ke atas motor kesayangannya. Untung aja jarak pom bensin sama komplek perumahannya udah lumayan deket, jadi gak sabar mau tidur dan mimpiin sang pujaan hati.

Suasana udah lumayan tenag. Chanyeol udah gak cerewet dan Sehun makin ngantuk gara-gara ketiup angin malem. Tapi matanya udah ngga ngantuk lagi pas-

 ** _Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt!_**

 _ **Duagh!**  
_

-Chanyeol ngerem mendadak dan ngepot di jalanan komplek. Kuping Sehun ampe dengung gara-gara ngedengernya.

"Kenapa berenti tiba-tiba sih?! Mau bales dendam?!"

"Mampus.." Chanyeol ngelirih, buat Sehun natep Chanyeol horror.

"Jangan bilang-"

"Gue nabrak orang"

Mata Sehun makin kebuka lebar. Badan Chanyeol sama Sehun udah geter-geter karena ketakutan, kulitnya juga udah ngeluarin keringet dingin. "Turun" Sehun gebuk punggung lebar Chanyeol yang dilapisin sama jaket, tapi Chanyeol malah diem aja kayak lagi ikut _mannequin challenge_. Bikin dia makin takut. "Turun, bego. Tanggung jaw-"

"WA!"

"-EH KUTIL KEBO!" Sehun gak tau sejak kapan dia latah. Latahnya begitu lagi. Malu-maluin aja, untung Jongin nan jauh di _mato_ , jadinya gak denger. Kalo dia denger, Sehun bisa mati gara-gara malu.

"Sialan di katain kutil kebo" Jawab engkong-engkong yang tadi ngagetin mereka berdua. Sehun nelen ludahnya yang entah kenapa rasanya susah banget buat di telen. "Kalian nabrak saya kan?!" Tanyanya sambil nunjuk ke Sehun sama Chanyeol. Keringet dingin makin deres keluar dari jidat-jidat putih mereka.

Engkong-engkong yang pake baju kuning itu ketawa di depan mereka. Waduh, gila. Ini nyeremin banget. Masa abis di tabrak tuh engkong-engkong malah ketawa? Aneh.. dan bikin takut.

"Kong, kok make bajunya ngejreng banget? Udah malem juga" Chanyeol dengan berani atau begonya yang udah kebangetan malah nanya. Sehun makin takut kan jadinya! Bukannya cemen atau gimana, ini engkong udah di tabrak malah di katain pake baju ngejreng sama Chanyeol. Kan kalo dia marah bisa gawat!

"Weh, suka-suka abangnya dek" Jawabnya.

Pikiran Sehun udah mulai negatif, soalnya, ngapain engkong-engkong yang seharusnya udah tidur itu keluar tengah malem kayak gini? Udah gitu bajunya ngejreng (setidaknya Sehun ngatain di dalem hati, ngga kayak Chanyeol) bikin matanya sakit, mukanya nyeremin, senyumannya lebih lebar dan lebih nyeremin daripada senyuman Chanyeol, terus juga abis di tabrak malah ketawa. Nyeremin ih.

"Gak!" Engkong-engkongnya teriak, bikin Sehun sama Chanyeol kaget. Mungkin mereka berdua bisa sawan kalo ngga segera pergi dari sini. "Saya ngga gila! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Gimana ngga mikir gila coba kalo kelakuannya kayak gini?

Terus engkong-engkong itu ngerogoh kantong celana gombrongnya, dan dia ngeluarin empat buah kantong item dengan gede yang sama. Chanyeol sama Sehun natap bingung kantong item itu.

"Ambil, kenapa diem aja?!"

Chanyeol sama Sehun kaget lagi. Mereka berdua ngga gerak buat ngambil keempat kantong itu, soalnya takut kalo itu isinya narkoba atau bom atau barang-barang yang ngga diinginkan laennya.

Tangan Chanyeol ditarik sama engkong-engkong itu, terus di telapak tangannya di taroin kantong-kantong mencurigakan itu. "Bukan narkoba, bom, atau barang yang nyeremin laennya kok" Sekarang engkong tua itu ngomong lembut dilengkapin sama senyuman. Bukannya tambah berani, mereka berdua malah tambah takut.

"Dadah!"

 ** _Cling!_**

Engkong-engkong itu tiba-tiba ngilang di depan mata mereka. Ajaib.

Engkong-engkong ajaib.

"Y-Yeol, kayaknya cepetan pulang aja deh. Hawanya udah gak enak" Sehun ngomong dengan nada yang bergetar. "Ayu cepetan! Lambret banget lu!"

* * *

 ** _08.07 AM_**

Mereka berdua lagi ada rapat dadakan soal barang-barang yang di kasih engkong misterius tadi malem. Bahkan Sehun jadi gak bisa tidur gara-gara mikirin itu barang barang apaan. Walaupun udah di bilang itu barang bukan narkoba sama bom, tapi tetep aja Sehun masih ketakutan. Siapa tau aja engkong tua itu boong dan jadiin mereka berdua alat penyelundupan narkoba! Kan berabe!

 _"Btw,_ gunanya paan yak?" Dia ngomong sambil ngegaruk keteknya. Terus dia hirup jari-jari yang tadi dia gunain buat ngegaruk ketek.

 _Haah~_ _Ketek cogan mah wangi selalu (walaupun tadi sore ngga mandi),_ pikir Chanyeol sambil senyum idiot.

Sehun tentu aja jijik sama dia. "Jorok, Yeol, jorok!"

Chanyeol yang emang dasarnya jail itu udah ngebatinin sesuatu.

 _Kerjain Sehun ahh~ Biar tau rasanya di katain jorok mulu!_

 ** _Plok!_**

"MPH!" Mulut Sehun di sekap pake telapak tangannya yang tadi abis ngegarukin ketek. Jujur aja ketek Chanyeol ngga bau, tapi tau Sehun orangnya kayak gimana kan? "HOEK! PUEH! NAJIS! BAU KOTORAN MANUSIA PURBA!" Sehun ngelap-ngelap bibirnya yang tadi ketempelan tangan Chanyeol.

"Ah sa ae lu, Hun. Gue tau kalo ketek gue ngga bau, jangan gengsi-gengsi amat apa jadi orang"

"Kan tetep aja jorok!" Daripada makin jijik sama Chanyeol, Sehun balik ke awal permasalahan. "Intinya ini barang tujuannya apaan? Gak mungkin kan engkong-engkong itu ngasih barang ke kita kalo gak ada tujuannya?" Tanya Sehun ke Chanyeol.

"Mungkin kita di jadiin bahan percobaan Hun sama dia"

Terus kepala Sehun ngangguk-ngangguk, ucapan Chanyeol ada benernya juga. "Tumben bener lu Yeol" Sindir Sehun.

"Ya gue gak bego-bego amat kali"

Chanyeol merhatiin Sehun yang lagi nerawang botol yang jadi tempat bahan-bahan cair mencurigakan itu. "Dia gak ngomong apa-apaan kan abis ngasih keempat botol ini? Apa gue yang ngga denger?"

"Kayaknya emang lu yang budek deh"

Sehun melotot, "Heh! Memang lu tau apa yang engkong tua itu bilang sebelom ngilang gitu aja?!"

"Ya ngga sih, tapi kan-"

"Tapi kan-tapi kan, udahlah gak guna gue nanya ke elu" Dia udah kayak pengen yoga. Ngehela napas terus dia keluarin lewat mulut.

Pria putih itu kembali nerawang, apa sebenernya benda ini. "Botolnya sih kayak parfum," Sehun ngomong sesuai sama prediksinya. Terus dia ngedeketin lubang idung mancungnya ke tutup botol itu. "Wanginya juga sama"

"Masa?" Sehun ngedeketin botol yang dia pegang ke idung Chanyeol sekarang. Dan Chanyeol ngangguk lagi ngebenerin omongan Sehun. "Oh iya, ya. Itu parfum kali, Hun. Pake gih pake!"

"Dih ogah, ngapa sekarang lu malah jadiin gue bahan percobaan?"

"Yaelah sensi amat"

Baru aja Sehun mau ngebales perkataan Chanyeol, tapi dia keburu ngeliat sesuatu di botol itu. "Tunggu dulu, kayaknya ada tulisan di botol parfumnya. Disini tulisannya.." Sehun nyipitin matanya yang agak minus itu supaya bisa kebaca tulisan mini yang tertera disana. _"M-miss?"_ Ucapnya dengan ngga yakin.

 _"Miss? Miss cologne_ kali"

"Iya kali ya? Coba ah, wanginya sih enak"

"Katanya gak mau jadi bahan percobaan" Ejek Chanyeol. Sehun pura-pura budek aja.

 ** _Brush! Brush! Brush!_**

Pas Sehun nyemprotin cairan wangi itu ke kaosnya, Chanyeol langsung nyium wangi yang kebangetan. Udah kayak wangi minyak nyong-nyong pas hari jum'at, tapi wanginya lebih enakan ini. "Set, wangi bat lu kayak perawan"

Niatnya sih Chanyeol cuma mau ngeledek Sehun, tapi si Sehun malah ngeluarin senyum yehetnya, "Eneng udah gak perawan kok, abang~" Dia terus nge _wink_ ke Chanyeol.

"Oh iya? Siapa yang merawanin, neng?" Tanya Chanyeol ngegoda Sehun.

Ini dua orang gak bisa di tebak gimana sifat yang sebenernya. Kadang-kadang mereka musuhan dan sekarang mereka malah _romance-romance_ an jijik begini. _Random_ banget ya?

Sehun apalagi, dia kayak punya kepribadian ganda, di suatu saat dia bisa jadi orang yang _cool_ dan ganteng, tapi kalo sifat idiot, gila sama alay nya keluar.. udah sifat _cool_ dan ganteng yang Sehun punya ilang entah kemana.

 ** _Bugh!_**

"Aduh!" Pengennya gebuk manja, tapi malah kekencengan sampe buat Chanyeol ngaduh kesakitan.

"Mau tau aja sih si abang"

"Eneng merawanin pake tangan eneng ya? Erlele, mantep neng. Otong abang nganggur nih" Dia nunjuk _begituan_ nya yang ada di balik celana.

Sehun ngedorong muka Chanyeol yang nyeremin pake telapak tangannya. "Udah ah, geli gue" Dia bergidik gara-gara inget kelakuannya yang bikin geli. "Lu mau coba gak? Kayaknya gak berefek deh"

Chanyeol nerima botol parfum yang di tawarin Sehun terus make itu enam kali semprotan. "Sekarang siapa yang kayak perawan?" Tanya Sehun sinis. Tadi Chanyeol ngeledekin dia wanginya kayak perawan, padahal dia pake cuma tiga semprot. Ehh, Chanyeol sendiri malah dua kali lipat lebih banyak pakenya. Dasar orang.

Chanyeol nyengir, "Wanginya enak soalnya, hehe"

Suara mesin motor yang kedengeran sampe ke dalem rumahnya, ngeintrupsi rapat-rapatan dua orang _absurd_ itu. Mata Sehun yang tadinya lagi natap judes Chanyeol, kini berubah jadi bling-bling.

 _Pasti Jongin hyung pulang!_

Dia jalan keluar. Chanyeol yang udah ngerti itu cuma diem aja sambil ngutak-ngatik keempat botol itu. Dia baca satu-satu, sampe Chanyeol bisa nyimpulin sesuatu.

"Yang ini tulisannya _switch,_ terus yang ini _the jenius one?_ Maksudnya apaan yak? Ah bodolah, tapi, hm, wanginya enak juga" Chanyeol ngambil botol yang terakhir. _"Stupid? What the heck?!_ Kok aneh si namanya? Gak kreatif banget elah. Kalo di jual di pasaran, pasti nih parfum gak laku!" Chanyeol terus aja ngomentarin parfum-parfum yang ada di tangannya tanpa sadar kalo ada hal aneh yang terjadi sama badannya. "Tapi terserah engkong-engkong itu lah. Jadi intinya.. gak ada intinya" Dia garuk kepalanya pelan. Bingung sama dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol memang gak jelas, dia cuma baca-bacain tulisan di keempat botol itu. Dia juga gak bisa bedain mana yang _stupid, miss, switch_ sama _the jenius one._ Orang cairan sama botolnya aja sama, gak beda bentuk, gak beda warna. Jadi dia bingung mau nyimpulin apa.

Ya udah lah ya, daripada bingung mending dia makan dulu.

"Aduh, laper perut cogan. Mau makan ah" Chanyeol jalan ke dapur, dia yang memang narsis itu nengok sebentar ke kaca buat ngeliat penampilannya yang belom mandi dari kemaren sore. Masih keliatan kece apa nggak kira-kira.

Tapi dia mundur lagi tiga langkah sampe dia berhadapan sama kaca yang di sangkutin di deket wastafel karena merasa ada yang aneh. "Kok kosong ya?" Dia mikir-mikir dulu apa yang aneh dari dia.

Setelah otaknya _loading_ lamaaaaaaaa banget akhirnya Chanyeol baru nyadarin sesuatu.

 **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ngejreng: Warna yang mencolok_**

* * *

 ** _Garing gak? Garing gak?_**

 ** _Gue kira awalnya FF ini gak ada yang suka. Soalnya pas baru banget ngepublish yang nge review gak ada, padahal yang fav sama follow ceritanya udah lumayan banyak. Sedih banget gue TOT. Ehh tapi gak lama kemudian ada yang nge review, dan pada ngakak, makasih loh :*_**

 ** _Kemarin yang comment instagram Sehun, banyak yang ilang simbol-simbolnya. Ig Chanyeol yang seharusnya underscore nya 2 eh ilang satu, terus 'at' nya juga pada ilang. Malesin banget-,- jadi rada gak nyambung keliatannya. Maaf ya~_**

 ** _Kalo kalian merasa familiar sama kata-kata Sehun sama Chanyeol di toilet (pom bensin), itu gue ambil dari komik 'tahilalats'. Sebenernya itu ngejelasin sebabnya superman sama batman berantem, tapi menurut gue lucu dan akhirnya gue masukin di ff ini wkwk_**

 ** _Pokoknya kalo gue mau update/publish cerita itu tergantung kuota. Maklum lah ya di rumah gue gak ada wifi (sedih banget), terus juga laptop gue lagi rada-rada, jadi gue ngetiknya di hp._**

 ** _Dadah! See you in the next Chapter! :*_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 : Fakta Jongin hyung**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun jalan sambil ngerapihin rambutnya. Mau ketemu kecengan itu harus _perfect_ , apalagi kalo dia ketemu sama calon mertua, alias orang tua Jongin nanti. Segalanya harus dipersiapin dengan mateng dan tentu aja penampilan jadi nomor satu supaya menampilkan kesan yang bagus di depan mertuanya kelak.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kapan ya dia mau nembak Jongin? Udah beribu kode serta gombal-gombal alay yang dia udah keluarin–yang sialnya _hyung_ beruang itu gak pernah peka.

Ya salah dia juga sih, kenapa dia gak pernah _to the point_ kalo di depan Jongin? Padahal dia sendiri gak suka hal yang bertele-tele.

" _ **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Sehun kaget pas ngedenger suara teriakan yang kedengeran dari dalam rumahnya.

Ck, pasti Chanyeol. Iya Chanyeol, siapa lagi kalo bukan dia? Dari suaranya yang serem itu aja udah ketahuan kalo makhluk satu itulah yang teriak sampe kedengeran keluar rumah. Kadang Sehun merasa malu juga sih tinggal satu rumah sama Chanyeol, soalnya mereka berdua sering dikira pacaran sama orang-orang. Udah gitu kelakuan mereka kadang-kadang bisa romantis jijikin kayak tadi. Pasti ngebuat orang-orang pada mikir kalo mereka itu pacaran.

Terus, siapa juga yang mau di dominasi kalo mereka berdua pacaran?

Dia begitu? Dih ogah banget.

Dia itu kekar, urat-urat di tangannya nonjol, otot bisepnya jangan di tanya, bahunya lebar. Erlele.. cocok banget tuh buat sandaran Jongin kalo Jongin udah jadi pacarnya nanti. Lagipula dia _top-able_ banget. Gak mungkin jadi pihak yang di manja-manja (kalo dimanja-manjain sama Nini _hyung_ sih dia mau), apalagi yang di tusuk-tusuk.

Si Yoda itu lagi, dari mukanya sih Sehun akuin dia lumayan unyu buat ukuran remaja tua kayak dia. Tapi suara, badan sama kelakuan nggak mendukung sama sekali. Ngebayangin Chanyeol ng _uke_ bikin dia merinding. Duh nggak deh, kayaknya nggak banget. Kalo dia sama Kris sih, mungkin oke-oke aja. Tapi kalo sama dia?

Amit-amit.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, dia juga udah sering di tanyain sama pria belo itu kapan akan nembak si Jongin. Sampe terus di teror sama Chanyeol dengan kata-kata keramat kayak gini:

" _Ntar Jongin di rebut orang kalo lu kelamaan!"_

Sehun sempet takut dan dia langsung ngebet pengen nembak Jongin saat itu juga. Tapi sialnya Jongin lagi gak ada di rumah waktu itu, jadi dia gak bisa nyatain perasaannya ke _hyung_ manis itu secara langsung. Bisa aja sih dia nyatain perasaannya lewat linenya, _dm_ instagramnya, atau _chat_ lewat whatsapp. Tapi rasanya gak _gentle_ banget gitu, dia pengennya nembak Jongin dengan romantis kayak drama-drama di channel tv rumahnya. Sehun juga pengen ngedenger secara langsung suara lembut Jongin yang mungkin aja nerima dia.

Mungkin loh,

Mungkin.

Tuhkan.. hal ini juga yang bikin si Sehun ngga juga nembak-nembak si Jongin. Kepedean yang cuma segede upil, ngebuat Sehun selalu ngulur waktu yang ada. Ada kemungkinan si Jongin udah punya gebetan, karena:

1\. Jongin itu manis, pasti banyak yang suka

2\. Jongin itu baik dan lemah lembut, pasti banyak yang suka

3\. Jongin itu cantik, pasti banyak yang suka

4\. Jongin itu seksi, pasti banyak yang suka

5\. Jongin itu imut, pasti banyak yang suka

Dan masih banyak Jongin ini-itu yang ngebuat orang-orang pada nyukain dia. Bahkan ini cuma lima dari beribu alasan!

Instagram udah ngebuktiin dengan jelas kalo Jongin itu banyak yang suka. _Followers_ di instagram Jongin memang lebih sedikit dari dia, tapi yang nge _like posting_ annya banyak banget!

Kalo Sehun paling standar _like_ nya juga dapet sekitar tujuh ribu dan mentok-mentok juga palingan sepuluh ribu. Sedangkan Jongin dapet _like_ sampe dua puluh ribu lebih! Bayangin betapa banyaknya orang yang suka sama dia, padahal Jongin bukan seorang _public figure, model, artist_ atau yang lainnya.

Kalo si Jongin _hyung_ jadi orang terkenal, pasti _like_ -nya lebih banyak dari akun instagram punya Kyllie Jenner!

Ck, ck..

Apalagi komentar-komentar kebangetan frontal di setiap _posting_ -an instagramnya, kayak gini :

'pantat kamu montok banget, mau remes dong'

'bibirnya minta di lumat'

'masih sempit gak ituan kamu sayang?'

'maen sama om dapet iphone7s, cantik'

 _The hell.._

Apa-apaan coba?! Ayang beb nya terkesan kayak anak perawan yang lagi di lecehin sama om-om pedofil penjahat kelamin!

Untung aja Jongin nggak ngebales omongan-omongan mesum dari mereka, coba kalo di bales. Pasti dia udah cemburu stadium akhir.

Heh! Begini-begini juga, dia laki-laki normal yang pasti mau di _notice_ sama orang yang di sukain. Siapa orang bego yang nggak mau di _notice_ orang secantik, seseksi, dan semanis Jongin?

Ah, udahlah. Tunggu waktu yang tepat sama keputusan yang udah bulat, pasti Jongin jadi pacarnya. Dan pasti dia akan ngebuat om-om yang sering komen di instagram Jongin tutup mulut dan berenti komentar tentang hal-hal mesum lagi ke dia.

" _Amin.."_ Dia _amin_ -in doanya sendiri terus jalan sampai dia udah ada di depan rumah kecengannya. Senyumannya ngembang kayak kue lebaran pas dia ngeliat _hyung_ manis itu pake piyama bayi beruang warna cokelat yang kiyut banget. Dia sampe gemes sendiri ngeliatnya, di tangan Jongin _hyung_ juga ada boneka beruang yang kalo gak salah muka beruangnya itu mukanya sendiri.

"Imut banget.. Thehun jadi gemeth.." Dan Sehun gak sadar kalo cadelnya yang udah ilang nongol lagi sekarang gara-gara dia ngeliat Nini _hyung_ nya pake pernak-pernik beruang kayak gini.

Dari kejauhan, Sehun juga bisa ngeliat kalo _hyung_ manis itu lagi nelpon. Bibirnya mengerucut terus matanya masih bengkak kayak orang yang baru bangun tidur.

 _Pasti hyung belom mandi,_ pikirnya.

Tapi Sehun gak jijik kayak yang biasa dia lakuin ke orang lain yang belum mandi. Soalnya dia yakin kalo Jongin pasti selalu wangi kayak bayi.

"Ih thumpah, calon ithtri gue imut banget"

"Kok gitu sih, Baekkie? Kan kamu janjinya malem jum'at.." Sehun makin gemes ngeliat Jongin ngambek sama yang ada di seberang. Bibirnya yang tipis kebuka, saking terpesonanya sama keindahan sang kecengan tercinta. "Besok aja, di rumah aku deh acaranya"

"Nini _hyung_ ~" Panggilnya pas dia udah ada di halaman rumah Jongin yang penuh sama bunga-bunga. Tuhkan, Sehun jadi bener-bener meragukan gender ayang beb nya, masa laki-laki semanis ini sih?

"Ih jangan~ kat-" Jongin langsung berenti ngomong pas ngedenger suara yang familiar di kuping sebelah kirinya. "Iya, iya nanti aku kerjain deh. Udah dulu ya"

 _ **Tut**_

Jongin nengok kebelakang sehabis matiin telepon dari temen ceweknya yang cerewet, tapi dia ngga ngeliat siapa-siapa. "Se-hun?" Matanya nyari-nyari keberadaan Sehun yang entah ada di mana. Dia jalan ke samping-samping rumahnya tapi gak nemuin Sehun disana, terus Jongin jalan ke depan rumah, siapa tau Sehun ngumpet disitu. Tapi nihil, dia cuma ngeliat kucing yang lagi nyusuin anaknya. Di gorong-gorong selokan pun gak ada.

"Yah Nini _hyung_ , masa nyari aku di thelokan? Memangnya aku kecebong?"

"Ya abisnya kamu dimana? Kok aku ngga liat? Kok kamu cadel?"

 _Anjir. Untung cantik lu, hyung._

Bulu kuduk Jongin langsung berdiri pas ngedenger suara Sehun serasa deket banget sama kupingnya. "Aku kan ada di thamping Nini _hyung_ , matha _hyung_ gak liat calon thuami _hyung_ yang ganteng ini thih?"

Pria manis yang memang penakut itu langsung lari terbirit-birit masuk ke dalem rumahnya. Tangannya sampe geter pas buka kunci pintu rumahnya.

 _ **Bam!**_

Dan sekarang tinggallah Sehun sendirian dengan muka yang super melas. Yah, udah ganteng gini masa Nini _hyung_ nya ngga liat sih? Hatinya _broken_ , kretek-kretek masa. Udah gitu dibilang cadel pula.

Ya udahlah, daripada dia makin menyedihkan di sini, mendingan dia pulang dulu.

Dia laper, _btw._

* * *

Sehun langsung di buat bingung sama keadaan rumahnya yang kosong melompong dan berantakan kayak rumah berhantu di Pondok Indah. Gak ada Chanyeol yang biasanya pagi-pagi kayak gini telungkup di atas karpet sambil nyampah.

" _HELLO? SPADA?! THE MOST HANDSOME MAN IS HERE! YUHUUUUUU~~"_ Sifat aneh Sehun mulai keluar. Tapi yang di cari tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Chanyeol bak ilang di telan bumi. "WAHAI! PARK CHANYEOL! KEMARILAH, MAJIKANMU INGIN SARAPAN!"

"Hun,"

"AYAM MELEDAK!" Dia latah lagi. Anju sekali.

Setelah latah dengan cara yang malu-maluin, Sehun segera masang ekspresi sok keren yang jatohnya malah aneh dan mirip dugong.

Lagian si Yoda nongolnya tiba-tiba, bikin kaget aja. "Tadi lu teriak ya?" Tanyanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang otaknya agak lemot itu cuma ngangguk dengan muka yang lempeng.

"Muka, kenapa muka? Melas amat" Alis Sehun langsung menukik tajem pas ngeliat mata Chanyeol merah dan berair. Bingung.

"Huks, Hun.. untung lu masih bisa ngeliat gue.."

 _ **Grep**_

"IH, APAAN SIH PAKE PELUK-PELUK SEGALA?! GELI TAU!" Dia buru-buru nyingkirin tangan Chanyeol layaknya bangke busuk yang benar-benar mematikan dari badannya. Ya iyalah, siapa coba yang ngga geli?! Gini-gini, dia maho cuma buat si Jongin _hyung_ ya!

"Kok jahat sih, Hun..? Gue kan cuma mau meluk-HUWAAAAAAA!"

 _ **Srot!**_

"Jahat lo, Hun!"

 _ **Puk!**_

"Jahat, jahat, jahat!"

 _ **Puk! Puk! Puk!**_

Ew! Kenapa si Chanyeol jadi kayak cewek begini? Apa jangan-jangan si Chanyeol jadi suka sama dia gara-gara tadi pagi mereka mesra-mesraan terus Chanyeol nya baperan?!

" _ANDWAE!"_ Dalam sekali hentak, akhirnya tangan Chanyeol yang gede itu lepas dari badannya. "Kok lu baperan kayak cewek gini sih? _Sorry dorry morry_ stroberi ya! Gue itu udah hak patennya Nini _hyung!_ Jadi lu gak perlu suka-sukaan lagi sama gue!" Sehun menjeda omongannya sebentar terus berdeham pelan. "Ya walaupun gue belum jadian sih sama si doi.."

Ucapan yang paling terakhir dia pelanin, nyesek banget rasanya. Bayangin aja, udah sering gombal-gembel dan ngode-ngode nggak guna mereka belom juga jadian. Kedengerannya sih gampang dan cuma sekedar bilang _'love you, hyung'_ , tapi ngelakuinnya susah. Belom lagi si Jongin _hyung_ yang belom di ketahui kepastiannya (masih jomblo apa nggak).

Jangan tanya Sehun deh! Dia aja gak pernah pacaran dari lahir!

Bukannya dia nggak laku atau kenapa, Sehun itu termasuk dalam jajaran pria popular di kampusnya, makanya _followers_ instagram nya banyak, bukannya hasil beli di orang.

Cewek tembak sini, tolak. Cewek tembak situ, tolak. Itulah yang ngebuat dia nggak pernah pacaran dari lahir. Dia agak trauma sebenernya.

Sehun dulu punya temen cewek cantik, namanya Luhan. Dia cewek yang baik banget, kulitnya putih bersih, badannya mungil, rambutnya panjang. Pokoknya banyak banget nilai plus plus dari cewek China itu. Sampe dia kepincut dan seakan-akan dia gak bisa hidup tanpa Luhan. Setiap hari dia ngelakuin pendekatan, dan Luhan ngebales perbuatannya itu dengan baik banget sampe akhirnya dia jadi baper sendiri.

Setiap hari, setiap malam, pikirannya selalu di hantui sama nama Luhan. Apa aja dia pikirin, Luhan lagi ngapain kira-kira, Luhan udah makan apa belom dan masih banyak Luhan yang lainnya. Hingga sampe pada hari H dia pengen nembak Luhan.

Awalnya dia basa-basi dulu supaya nggak terlihat mencurigakan. Dan pas dia nyatain cinta ke Luhan, tau gak Luhan jawabnya apa?

"Aduh, maaf ya Hun. Aku udah punya pacar"

 _ **JLEB**_

"Besok juga aku mau pindah ke China lagi tinggal sama pacar aku di sana"

 _ **JLEB**_

"Terus aku juga nggak ada rasa ke kamu, maaf banget ya?"

 _ **JLEB JLEB JLEB**_

Jleb banget gak tuh?

Malamnya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan Sehun nangis di pinggir jalan. Dia di kirain lagi ngemis sama orang yang berlalu lalang sampe ada yang ngasih dia uang receh lima ratusan!

Ya keliatannya sih dia memang kayak tuna wisma (jongkok di pinggir jalan, pake baju belel, mata bengkak, kulit muka yang dekil dan berminyak), tapi mana ada tuna wisma yang seganteng dia?!

Pokoknya malam itu adalah malam yang paling menyedihkan di dalam hidupnya. Sampe dia trauma sama yang namanya cinta-cintaan sama cewek. Dan beruntungnya, Jongin _hyung_ dateng ke kehidupannya beberapa bulan kemudian. Dia pindah haluan jadi suka sama yang batangan dan yang rata-rata.

Ah, tapi nggak juga sih. Jongin _hyung_ nggak rata. Pantatnya oke, badannya bohay, ya.. sebelas dua belas lah seksinya sama cewek-cewek model victoria secret. Yang ngebedain cuma dadanya yang nggak numbuh sama titit unyu-unyu yang ada di selangkangannya.

Tuhkan, nggak nyampe beberapa detik otak Sehun yang tadinya normal sekarang berubah jadi mesum gara-gara mikirin Jongin.

 _Coba bayangin.. Jongin hyung pake g-string, kemeja transparan, rambut acak-acakan, muka polos, tiga kancing yang kebuka sampe ngeliatin dadanya, paha mulus yang terpampang kemana-mana, terus.. MAKAN PISANG!_

 _ **Sluurrpp~**_

 _Seksinyaaaaa.._

"-yaknya gara-gara itu, Hun.. WOY LU NGEDENGERIN GUE NGGAK SIH DARI TADI?! NGILER PULA!" Mata Chanyeol langsung pengen keluar pas dia ngeliat 'begituan' punya temennya ngaceng. Sial, mikirin apa nih kutu monyet?! " _BEGITUAN_ LU KENAPA BANGUN?! PASTI ABIS MIKIRIN GUE LAGI NARI _STRIPTEASE_ PAKE BIKINI RENDA-RENDA YA?!"

"IDIH! AMIT-AMIT CABANG BAYI! NGAPAIN BANGET GUE BAYANGIN ELU PAKE BIKINI RENDA-RENDA?! JIJIK!" Sehun ngusap sudut bibirnya yang bener-bener ada ilernya.

"Ya kali aja gitu gue seksinya ngelebihin Jongin pas pake bikini renda-renda terus elu jadi suka sama gue"

Sumpah, Sehun jadi nggak _mood_. Mukanya datar, bagian bawahnya juga ciut pas Chanyeol ngomong kayak gitu. "Tau anjing gak?" ucap Sehun pake suara yang datar banget.

Chanyeol manyun. Dia tau kalo Sehun itu lagi nggak nanya, tapi dia itu lagi nyindir.

"Pedes banget sih Hun mulut lu.."

"Ya abisnya gue gedek banget sama lu. Minta di santet tau gak sih?" Sehun yang kakinya kesemutan gara-gara berdiri terus dari tadi mulai duduk di atas sofa kulit yang kulitnya udah mengelupas. Ya wajar sih udah mengelupas kulitnya, orang Sehun belinya barang _second_ melulu.

Sekalinya nggak _second_ ya nyicil. Hiks.

"Coba jelasin ulang kenapa lu nangis sampe meluk-meluk gue segala?"

"Ah, tahik lo. Gue udah cerita panjang lebar dan elu gak ngedengerin gue sama sekali? Sakit hati dede, bang"

Sehun cuma nahan muntah pas ngeliat kelakuan Chanyeol yang belaga-belaga tersakiti.

"Jadi gini, Hun. Gue kan tadi mau makan, terus gue mau ngecek kalo gue masih ganteng apa nggak di kaca deket wastafel. Eh, pas gue perhatiin lama-lama ada yang aneh"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Ya ada yang aneh gitu, Hun. Soalnya pas gue liat ke kaca itu kosong"

"Mata lu kebanyakan belek kali jadinya lu gak ngeliat apa-apa"

"Gue serius, dak"

Sehun muter bola matanya males. "Iya, iya. Lanjut"

"Yaudah begitu doang"

"Ck, kalo begitu doang sih gak usah di bawa serius. _Positive thinking_ aja sih. Mungkin gue bener kalo mata lu kebanyakan belek"

"Kalaupun mata gue kebanyakan belek, pasti gue udah bersihin, bego" Sehun agak kesel karena di katain bego sama Chanyeol. "Memangnya lu gak ngerasa ada yang aneh gitu sama diri lu sendiri?"

Sehun mikir. Yang aneh ya? Apaan? Kayaknya nggak ada, pagi ini normal-normal aja menurutnya.

"Apaan yak? Gak ada tuh"

"Jongin _hyung_ , ada yang aneh gak perlakuan dia ke elu?"

"Jongin _hyung_ ya? Tadi sih si ayang beb gue nyari-nyariin gue gitu, sampe ke gorong-gorong selokan pun dia cariin. Padahal gue ada di sampingnya. Apa gue kurang cogan ya hari ini jadi dia gak ngeliat gue?"

 _ **Bletak!**_

"E buset, kenapa lu nabok gue?! Memangnya omongan gue ada yang salah?!" Sehun ngelus-ngelus belakang kepalanya yang super sakit. Gila, pukulan Chanyeol sakit amat. Sehun jadi curiga kalo Chanyeol ini mantan kuli proyek.

"Lu juga kayak gue, bego! Kita sama-sama gak keliatan!" Ucap Chanyeol berseru-seru. Matanya melotot saking antusiasnya.

"Jadi maksudnya kita nggak keliatan kayak di film-film gitu? Haha lucu banget, Yeol. Lucu banget"

Sehun ketawa remeh. Apaan katanya? Gak keliatan? Memangnya dia manusia super yang punya kekuatan bisa menghilangkan diri? Gak masuk di akal banget. Udah gitu si Chanyeol kan orangnya tukang ngawur, jadi dia nggak mau percaya dulu sama Chanyeol entar jatohnya malah sesat.

"Atuh, gue mah serius, Hun. Sok atuh ngeliat ke kaca kalo gak percaya ama abang"

"Kalo gue ogah gimana?"

"Serah lu deh" Chanyeol mulai capek ngeladenin Sehun yang nyebelin tingkat dewa. Akhirnya dia milih buat nyalain tv dan cari channel yang lagi nayangin kartun spongebob. Si kuning idiot yang jadi inspirasinya.

Sedangkan Sehun yang di cuekin Chanyeol kini mulai jalan ke dapur. Mau bikin _omelette_ niatnya, bukan _omelette-omelette_ ala restoran kok. Sehun juga lagi bokek sekarang, jadi dia lagi gak mampu buat beli daging-dagingan.

 _Masa gue ngilang sih? Kayaknya gak mungkin banget_

Sehun akhirnya memilih buat nengok ke kaca deket wastafel sebentar, sekedar buat mastiin kata-kata Chanyeol yang kadang suka ngawur. Tapi kayaknya, kali ini Chanyeol bener deh.

 _"OH MY GOD"_ Sehun membekap mulutnya nggak percaya. Dia nggak ngeliat apa-apaan di kaca. Kosong kayak hatinya, duh.

"OMEHE*RT" Chanyeol nyahutin Sehun pake kata-kata yang ada di iklan pil minyak ikan.

Yah, masa dia jadi gak keliatan gini sih? Pantesan aja tadi Jongin _hyung_ nya nyari-nyari dia, terus pas dia ngomong Jongin _hyung_ langsung ketakutan dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah.

"EH SI ANJIR GUE KEMANA?! KOK GAK ADA?! KALO KAYAK GINI GIMANA CARANYA GUE GODAIN JONGIN _HYUNG_ LAGI?!" Dia malah merengek-rengek gak jelas ke Chanyeol yang masang muka datar. Keliatan banget kalo si Chanyeol lagi kesel. "YODA~ KOK GUE ILANG SIH?!"

"BODO AMAT, BIHUN" Chanyeol gedein volume tv nya gara-gara suara Sehun yang kayak nyai-nyai karaokean menggelegar di ruang tengah.

 _Makan tuh mata ketutupan belek! Siapa suruh gak percaya?!_

"Chan, kalo kayak gini Jongin _hyung_ bakal kangen berat sama gue.." Ucap Sehun melankolis.

"Idih, memangnya elu siapa dia?"

Anju, jleb sekali kata-katanya.

"Ah, bangke lu, Yeol. _Mood_ gue jadi jelek banget sekarang. Bukannya menghibur malah ungkit-ungkit masalah itu"

"Gak usah lebay deh! Lu enak bisa ngintipin Jongin _hyung_ secara langsung tanpa takut ketahuan karena lu yang gak keliatan kayak gini! Lah gue mau ngintipin siapa?! Nenek-nenek lagi boker?!" Kesel Chanyeol sama Sehun yang lagi merengek. Cih, tadi dia nangis diomelin. Tapi si Sehun sendiri malah lebih lebay dari dia.

Mata Sehun berubah bling-bling pas denger omongan Chanyeol yang menurutnya berfaedah sekali. Leh ugha tuh sarannya! Kenapa dia ngga mikir sampe situ ya?

"Heuheuheu.." Sehun ketawa serem sambil deketin Chanyeol yang masang muka bete. Terus tangannya ngerangkul Chanyeol. "Kok lu pinter, Yeol? Gue jadi bisa liat paha mulus Jongin _hyung_ dari deket. Untung lu kasih tau gue. Thanks, sob" Sehun senyum mesum. Jadi gak sabar mau ngintip paha mulus Jongin _hyung_..

"Jangan mesum sekarang, plis. Gue gak mau di enaena sama lu. Gue masih perawan, Hun"

"Bodo amat, pig"

* * *

 _ **5.15 PM**_

Sore-sore begini, biasanya Sehun ngelakuin kebiasaannya. Ngintipin Jongin _hyung_. Tapi berhubung dia juga lagi gak keliatan, Sehun mau ngintip dari jarak dekat. Pas di depan jendela kamarnya Jongin.

Dia mutusin buat turun tangga dan niatnya mau panjat tembok pembatas, tapi pas liat ada sebuah bolongan yang lumayan gede buat dia masukin, akhirnya dia lewat situ. Dan dia baru tau kalo di belakang rumahnya ada tembok bolong begitu.

Dadanya udah dagdigdugder pas denger suara Jongin _hyung_ yang lagi nyanyi lagu Blackpink. Walaupun gak keliatan, Sehun tetep aja was-was. Akhirnya Sehun jalan dengan pelan-pelan kayak orang yang abis di sunat supaya gak menimbulkan suara-suara mencurigakan.

 _"Uri sarangeun buljangan, oh oh oh oh, my love is on fire~"_

Suaranya bagus juga si Jongin _hyung_. Duh sempurna banget buat jadi calon istrinya. Bisa nyanyi, seksi, cantik, imut, baik, lemah lembut, kurang apalagi coba?

Sehun bertumpu sama kedua lututnya karena agak capek berdiri. Dia setia nunggu sampe sekitar 10 menitan dan akhirnya Jongin _hyung_ keluar dari kamar mandi pake _bathrobe_ warna putih. Sehun makin deg-degan pas Jongin mulai ngebuka tali _bathrobe_ nya.

Dan terpampanglah badan Jongin _hyung_ yang super ramping yang selalu dia jadiin bahan buat masturbasi di kamar mandi!

 _Anjiranjiranjiranjir, itu pantatnya kinclong amat! Remes able pula!_

 _Terus itu putingnya, pink banget!_

 _Terus-terus tititnya unyu banget! Bebas bulu-bulu!_

Aduh gila, Sehun gak tahan. Mau pingsan tapi sayang-sayang kalo ini di tinggal pingsan. Ini adalah pemandangan yang musti di abadikan. Soalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun ngeliat Jongin hyung telanjang tanpa ada penutup apapun. Semuanya keliatan.

Mampus, begituannya ngaceng!

Terus idungnya..

"Hah?!"

Dia mimisan?!

"Aduh mama~ Sehun gak kuat~" Sehun merasa aneh sama dirinya sendiri, padahal dia sering banget nonton porno tapi ngeliat Jongin _hyung_ telanjang aja udah mimisan kayak gini.

Pria putih itu masih dengan setia ngintipin Jongin dari luar jendela sambil tangannya nadangin darah yang terus-terusan netes dari lubang idungnya.

Dia merasa agak lega karena Jongin udah pake kemeja warna pink yang kebesaran buat nutupin badan sampe setengah dari pahanya. Dan yang anehnya Jongin kayak gak ada niatan buat pake celana dalem.

Sehun mulai bingung.

Diliatnya Jongin yang lagi nyiapin sebuah _webcam_ yang dia taro diatas tempat tidur. Kemudian dia ngubek-ngubek lacinya dan ngambil sebuah bando kucing juga _choker_. Dipake kedua benda itu terus dia dandan sebentar, pake bedak sama pake _lipbalm_ sedikit. Bibirnya yang gemuk itu jadi keliatan makin ena buat di lumat.

 _Anjir si Jongin hyung ngapain dah dandan kayak kucing begitu?!_

Terus Jongin buka lemari kayunya dan ngambil benda yang bikin mata Sehun mau keluar saking kagetnya.

"I-itukan dil-dildo.."

Telapak tangan Sehun mulai basah pas dia juga ngeliat sebotol _lube_ yang ada di tangan kiri Jongin. Sehun makin keringetan dan dia makin susah buat nelen ludahnya saat ngeliat Jongin _hyung_ kini mulai berbaring di atas tempat tidur abis nyalain _webcam_ yang udah tersambung ke laptop.

 _Dia mau ngapain sih?! Masa pikiran gue mulai aneh-aneh gini?!_

Tiba-tiba Jongin mengangkang dan terlihatlah lubang merah yang tersembunyi dibalik bokongnya yang mulus. Darah yang ngalir di idung Sehun pun makin deres gara-gara ngeliatnya.

Diliatnya Jongin yang lagi ngusap-ngusap penisnya yang masih tertidur. Matanya merem, mulutnya kebuka. Terus Jongin ngambil dildo gede warna pink itu dan mengulumnya.

"Mmh.."

Sehun udah _horny_ berat. Tititnya udah super _hard_ dan rasanya ngilu banget gara-gara keteken sama celana jeans yang lagi dia pake. Kupingnya pun udah merah gara-gara denger desahan Jongin yang super seksi ngalahin desahan-desahan _pornstar_ yang ada di video porno.

Jongin mulai masukin dildo super gede itu ke dalem lubangnya yang udah di kasih _lube_ sehabis natap-natap pasrah buat digagahi kearah kamera. "Ahh!" Dan badannya bergetar pas seluruh dildo itu masuk kelubangnya.

 _ **Gulp!**_

"A-ahh~"

 _Aduh mama sayange, anakmu udah gak kuat!_

* * *

Sehun berpikir bahwa tetangganya, Kim Jongin, yang selama ini Sehun kenal sebagai sosok yang polos layaknya anak kecil, ternyata nggak sepolos yang dia kira.

Karena faktanya-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-DIA BINAL.**

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **#jengjengjeng**_

 _ **Si Jongin sebenernya gak polos cuy :P**_

 _ **Buat**_ _ **jeyjong**_ _ **, gue bukan orang Palembang wkwk gue orang Tangerang. Ternyata HunKai shipper ada yang dari Palembang, salam kenal juga :)) Gue baru tau kalo 'turun bero' itu bahasa Palembang, terus 'nan jauh dimato' kirain gue itu bahasa Padang(?) Sorry ya, gue asal pake soalnya, wkwkwk**_

 _ **Btw Sehun followersnya banyak itu gara2 dia pemes ya di kampusnya, sama kaya Ceye. Biasanya dia endorse(?) gitulah, macem selebgram wkwk**_

 _ **Sorry kalo kalian agak bingung karena kadang2 gue pake 'nini hyung', 'Jongin hyung', sama 'Jongin' disaat yang bersamaan(?). Itu memang gue sengaja :(:**_

 _ **+Mudah-mudahan kalian gak bosen ya sama jokes receh gue~+**_

 _ **Thanks, see ya :***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 : Hyung or Noona?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun lagi bete nih. Bingung mau ngapain. Mau keluar beli ramen langganan tapi keadaannya yang kayak gini nggak ngedukung banget.

Dia sih nggak kayak Chanyeol yang masih sempet-sempetnya ngangkatin jemuran sampe orang yang lewat depan rumah histeris ngeliat bokser, celana dalem, kaos oblong beserta teman-temannya melayang. Entah lupa atau terlalu bego, Chanyeol malah dengan santainya nyapa tetangga sebelah (bukan Jongin _hyung_ ya) yang lagi ketakutan gara-gara dia. Ada rasa pengen ngegaruk muka Chanyeol pake kulit duren gara-gara kejadian itu. Kan bisa-bisa rumah mereka di cap sebagai rumah berhantu kalo kayak gitu caranya.

 _ **Tok Tok**_

"Hun, gue masuk ya?" Tanpa disetujuin sama sang pemilik kamar, Chanyeol masuk dan rebahan seenaknya di kasur. Sehun agak maklumin sih, soalnya kasur dia itu kasur mahal yang super empuk, gak kayak kasur Chanyeol yang per nya udah pada keluar.

"Mau ngapain lu kesini? Bala aja"

Muka Chanyeol langsung ketekuk akibat omongan Sehun. "B aja kali, bos. Gue kan cuma mau tau kalo lu masih sehat apa nggak, kan kalo lu sakit ngerepotin banget. Gue ngurus diri gue sendiri aja nggak becus apalagi ngurusin lu? Bisa-bisa lu tinggal tulang kentut doang, Hun. Kan kasian"

"Siapa juga yang mau diurusin sama lu, orang gue maunya diurusin sama _hyung_ cantik biar bisa di kisseu-kisseu, HUAHUAHUA"

"Ngayal lu ketinggian, anying" Bantal dekil gambar kartun anak ayam punya Sehun berhasil mendarat di muka si pemilik. Chanyeol yang ngelempar, Sehun gak terima dan akhirnya terjadi gebuk-gebukan pake bantal sampe mereka capek sendiri.

"Ini semua gara-gara lu, dugong! Kamar gue jadi berantakan!" Sehun marah, alisnya nyatu.

Chanyeol gak terima dikatain dugong sama Sehun. Enak aja, cogan gini di bilang dugong? "Heh, bihun! Sok-sokan ngatain gue dugong, kalo gue dugong lu apaan?! TAINYA?!" Napas Chanyeol terengah-engah abis ngomong gitu.

"Siapa suruh lu nabok muka gue pake bantal kesayangan gue! Kan kalo lu gak mulai gue juga gak akan kayak gini! Pokoknya beresin kamar gue, dugong!"

"Kamar lu emang udah berantakan sebelum gue masuk kesini! Enak aja nyuruh gue beresin kamar, rajin amat gue. Mendingan gue beresin kamar gue sendiri daripada beresin kamar lu yang bau pesing" Chanyeol ngomel ke Sehun dan temennya yang super galak itu gak jawab. Capek. "Lagian juga, gue cuma mau nanya kenapa lu tadi abis pulang dari ngintipin Jongin lu mimisan kayak gitu. Gak usah marah kan bisa"

Ck, ngapain sih Chanyeol nanyain hal itu? Kan dia jadi bingung mau ngasih jawaban apa ke Chanyeol. Ya kali dia bilang dengan segini gamblangnya : _"Tadi gue gak sengaja ngeliat Jongin hyung masturbasi terus gue mimisan deh"_

Dudududu.. janganlah ya. Dia harus jaga privasi calon istrinya. Chanyeol gak perlu tau kebinalan Jongin _hyung_ yang dikenal sebagai sosok yang super polos itu kan? Bahaya juga. Siapa tau nanti Chanyeol bakal nikung dia terus Jongin di ambil dan mereka buat anak begitu aja. Kan serem.

"Ka-kagak kenapa-napa kok. Memang tadi gue mimisan aja, gak ada sangkut pautnya sama Jongin _hyung_ "

 _Mampus gua gagap_

"Masa? Gak percaya gue deh"

Sehun keringet dingin pas ditatap curiga sama Chanyeol, dia buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah nyadarin sesuatu. "Eh, kok kalung lu ilang, Yeol?" Chanyeol nundukin kepalanya dan ternyata bener aja, kalungnya ilang. Wah bisa panjang urusannya nih kalo ilang, soalnya kalung itu adalah benda paling mahal yang pernah Chanyeol punya setelah motor merah kesayangan. Chanyeol gak beli pake duit sendiri kok, kalung itu pemberian dari kakaknya pas dia ulang tahun yang ke-17.

Kata Chanyeol mah, _"Boro-boro beli kalung mahal, make sampo aja kalo udah mau abis masih di aerin :')"_

"Yah, kok ilang sih?! Mati duduk gue kalo gak ketemu, Hun!" Chanyeol sekarang lagi kalang kabut, sedangkan Sehun selonjoran dengan santai di atas tempat tidur sambil gigitin kuku.

"Jatoh kali pas lu ngangkatin jemuran" Setelah Sehun ngomong gitu, Chanyeol buru-buru lari keluar sebelum kalungnya itu ilang di ambil orang. Sedangkan Sehun jadi bingung lagi mau ngapain.

"IG aja deh" Dia akhirnya mutusin mau main IG, nge _post_ foto. Udah lama dia nggak nge _post_ foto (padahal baru 1 hari yang lalu nge _post_ foto tai kucing).

* * *

 **3728 likes**

 **oohsehun** No caption

 _View all 16 comments_

* * *

 **hzztao** Itu lu nulis caption gobs

 **galaxy_fanfan** (2)

 **zyxzjs** Gobs apaan tao? Goblin ya? Aku jga suka nonton itu ^^ si kentangnya cantik banget ^^ **hzztao**

 **suhokim** Goblok iching, bukan goblin **zyxzjs**

 **oohsehun** 'Kentang'

 **oohsehun** Ku tercyduck sama sifat pacar lo hyung **suhokim**

 **oohsehun** Orang ganteng bebas, yang jelek diem aja ya **hzztao**

 **galaxy_fanfan** Setau gue Eun Tak, bukannya kentang. Pacarnya tolong dikondisikan **suhokim**

 **zyxzjs** Kamu siapa? Kok ngatain aku goblok sih **suhokim**

 **lalalashop** AYO IKUTI GIVEAWAY DARI AKUN KITA. BANYAK HADIAH YANG BISA KAMU MENANGIN LHOO, CARANYA GAMPANG, TINGGAL FOLLOW TERUS LIKE POSTINGAN KITA DI **LALALASHOP** THANKS :))

 **jennieswag** Gans kak :)

 **suhokim** Aku pacar kamu, sabar aku mah dilupain mulu :') Aku juga gk bermaksud ngatain kamu goblok chong **zyxzjs**

 **oohsehun** Thanks jen :) **jennieswag**

 **zyxzjs** Chong? Kamu ngatain aku bencong?! Pokoknya aku benci kamu bedu! **suhokim**

 **kimkaaa** Sehun cek dm aku ya **oohsehun**

 **suhokim** Ku serba salah kyk raisa :')

* * *

Sehun yang ketawa gara-gara liat si Suho _hyung_ lagi berantem sama pacarnya itu sekarang nge- _freeze_ pas liat komen dari Jongin. DM? tumben amat si Jongin _hyung_ nge-DM dia.

Jongin _hyung_ ya? Duh, kalo inget kejadian tadi sore Sehun jadi ada rasa gimanaa gitu sama cowok manis itu. Dikenal sebagai sosok yang polos dan pemalu, Jongin malah ngebuat dia kaget dengan kegiatan masturbasi sambil di rekam webcam tadi sore. Bukannya gimana, Sehun cuma takut kalo 'video' itu tersebar ke orang-orang. Rasa ingin memiliki plus posesif tumbuh makin besar di benaknya sekarang.

Pikirannya sempet di penuhin sama pertanyaan juga dugaan negative tentang si Jongin _hyung,_ kayak gini:

Hidup di rumah semewah itu, tapi Jongin _hyung_ keliatannya malah kayak nggak pernah kerja. Dia dapet uang darimana? Dari om-om?

Ada kemungkinan gak sih kalo video itu bakal di _share_ ke orang? Soalnya 'kegiatan pribadi' itu Jongin rekam sendiri pake webcam, gak mungkin cuma buat 'konsumsi' sendiri.

Apa Jongin itu sebenernya seorang bintang porno?

Terus apa Jongin it-

EH?!

STOP, STOP, STOP!

Kenapa dia jadi suudzon gini sih sama ayang beb nya?!

Duh, kalo di saat-saat kayak gini sih memang udah susah buat berpikir positif. Pasti kalo orang lain ada di posisi Sehun sekarang ini juga merasakan hal yang sama.

 _Ayo dong, jangan suudzon sama calon istri sendiri!,_ pikir Sehun menasehati dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mikir, mikir, dan mikir, akhirnya ada juga pernyataan yang ngebuat Sehun bernapas lega.

"Jongin _hyung_ gak mungkin jadi cowok bayaran om-om. Kalo diliat-liat, Jongin _hyung_ jarang banget keluar rumah. Sekalinya keluar juga cuma beli jus, cemilan, masker, body lotion dll. Kemungkinan buat main ke hotel bareng om-om juga kecil banget" Akhirnya Sehun ngehapus tuduhan(?) pertama di pikirannya.

"Terus kalo soal bintang porno, gue kayaknya gak pernah liat tuh di situs porno manapun yang ada Jongin _hyung_ nya. Yang ada gue malah pengen bikin film porno bareng Jongin _hyu-_ EH SI BEGO!" Sehun pukul-pukul kepalanya pake hape gara-gara sadar dengan apa yang dia omongin barusan. "Ampuni dotha Thehun Ya Allah.. Thehun khilaf"

Setelah acara do'a dadakan, hape Sehun geter. Pas dibuka, ternyata ada DM dari Jongin _hyung_ lagi.

"Oh iya gue lupa ngebales DM Jongin _hyung_ "

* * *

 **kimkaaa:** Sehun, kamu tadi pagi manggil aku gak sih?

 **kimkaaa:** Soalnya aku denger suara kamu di depan rumah aku, tapi pas aku cariin kamunya malah nggak ada

 **kimkaaa:** Terus aku lari deh gara-gara ketakutan, maaf ya hun

 **kimkaaa:** Kamu gak marah kan sama aku?

 **me:** Mbb nini hyung

 **me:** Aku gak marah kok sama nini hyung

 **me:** Aku juga gak main ke rumah hyung tadi pagi

 **me:** Hyung salah denger kali, tadi pagi aku lagi nonton bola kok sama chanyeol

 **kimkaaa:** Terus tadi pagi suara siapa dong?

 **kimkaaa:** Tapi suaranya mirip kamu banget hun, dia juga manggil aku nini hyung sama kayak kamu manggil aku. Terus seinget aku yang manggil nini hyung cuma kamu doang

* * *

"Maapin Sehun ya gebetan, cuma ini satu-satunya cara supaya nggak ketauan"

* * *

 **me:** Enggak kok suwer deh, aku tadi pagi lagi nonton bola sama chanyeol. Aku juga belom keluar dari rumah hari ini

 _(boong banget lu anjay)_

 **kimkaaa:** Oh gitu ya..

 **kimkaaa:** Hun, kok aku jadi takut ya

 **kimkaaa:** Masa pagi-pagi kaya gitu ada hantu sih? Kata mama aku hantu itu gak ada hun, berarti mama aku boong dong? :(

* * *

"Ih sumpah gue hampir nggak percaya kalo yang tadi sore itu Jongin _hyung._ Orang Jongin _hyung_ polos-polos minta di culik gini kok tadi sore malah binal gitu ya?" Lama-lama senyum yehet mengembang di wajahnya. "Biarinlah, kan jadi makin ena kalo polos-polos binal gitu, heuheuheu"

* * *

 **me:** Erlele.. hyung ngode minta di temenin sama aku ya? wkwk

 **kimkaaa:** Aku ngga ngode kok hun

 **kimkaaa:** Aku memang di rumah sendirian

 **kimkaaa:** Gimana dong hun, aku takut

 **me:** Hyung kalo ketakutan main aja ke rumah aku

 **me:** Nanti cogan temenin deh XD

 **kimkaaa:** Memangnya boleh?

 _(Sehun kaget setengah mati gara-gara si Jongin nganggep serius ajakannya)_

 **me:** EH SERIUSAN

 **kimkaaa:** Iya, memangnya kenapa hun? Kamu berubah pikiran?

 **me:** YA NGGAK DOOONGGGSS ;)

 **me:** BUAT NINI HYUNG TERCINTA APA YANG NGGAK BOLEH HEUHEUHEU

 **me:** KU SENANG SEKALI XD

 **kimkaaa:** Yaudah ya nanti aku kesanaa

 **me:** Sip cantik :*

 **me:** Eh salah emot XD

 _(Sehun sok-sokan typo)_

 **me:** Btw, jangan cantik-cantik ya hyung nanti aku di tikung chanyeol

 **kimkaaa:** Iya hun

 _(Jongin malu-malu akibat Sehun ngomong gitu)_

 **kimkaaa:** Tapi hun nanti chanyeol marah lagi kalo aku ke rumah kalian kayak waktu itu

 **me:** Tenang aja nini hyung. Nanti chanyeol aku kandangin, terus nanti kalo kamu di grepe-grepe sama chanyeol biar nanti motor chanyeol aku kasih tai kucing lagi biar dia ngga mesum ke kamu hyung ;)

 **kimkaaa:** Ih sehun jorok XD

 **kimkaaa:** Yaudah deh, aku siap-siap dulu ya

 **kimkaaa:** Dadah sehun

 **me:** DADAH HYUNG CANTIK :*

* * *

"ADUUH YA AMPUN GUE SENENG BANGET MASA" Sehun loncat-loncat di atas kasurnya sambil teriak 'YES! NINI HYUNG MAIN KE RUMAH GUE!' berkali-kali.

 _ **BRAK!**_

"BERISIK DUGONG! BACOT! UDAH MALEM MASIH TERIAK-TERIAK KAYAK ORGIL!" Cowok tinggi itu langsung berenti teriak juga loncat-loncat di atas kasur pas Chanyeol teriak kayak gitu. Dia berdeham pas nyadarin betapa _out of character_ nya dia. Malu deh jadinya.

"Ngapa sih suka-suka gue lah. Gue lagi seneng nih!" Chanyeol ngangkat satu alisnya, bingung. Tumben-tumbenan si Sehun seseneng ini. "Oh iya, kalung gimana? Ketemu gak?"

Chanyeol ngehela napas, "Nggak tau, udah malem gelap. Males carinya. Udah gitu halaman rumah ada rumputnya, jadi kalung gue nyaru anjir"

"Ya terserah lu deh," Sehun ngangkat bahu gak peduli. "Oh iya! Tau gak, Yeol?! Jongin _hyung,_ calon istri gue, calon ibu dari anak-anak gue, yang bohay plus cantik itu mau main kesini, Yeol! YAWLAAAH SENENG BANGET GUE HARI INI! HUAHUAHUA!"

Disaat cowok putih itu lagi kejang-kejang di lantai, Chanyeol coba mencerna perkataan temen seperjuangannya.

Jongin _hyung_ main kerumah?

Jongin _hyung?!_

 **MAIN KE RUMAH?!**

 **WHAT THE FFFFF-?!**

 _ **Plak! Bugh! Gedebugh!**_

"ADUH SAKIT CHANYEOL BEGOOO! KENAPA LU MALAH-"

"LU TUH YANG BEGO! LU LUPA KALO KITA LAGI NGGAK KELIATAN?!"

Hening..

Keadaan jadi super hening dan muka Sehun sekarang jadi mirip muka-muka orang idiot dengan IQ super rendah.

 _Oh iya, gue lupa.._

"Yah terus gimana dong, Yeol?!" Sekarang muka Sehun jadi pucat pasi karena dia panik banget sekarang. Mampus, Jongin _hyung_ nggak boleh tau kalo dia nggak keliatan kayak gini. Nanti malah di sangkanya rumah mereka berdua itu lah yang jadi sarang hantu yang tadi pagi gangguin Jongin _hyung._

"Yaudah gece lu bata-"

 _ **Ting Tong! Ting Tong!**_

" _Sehuuuunn!"_

"-lin aja.."

Sehun pengen nangis sumpah. "Mampus gue, Yeol, mampus!" Dia jeduk-jedukin kepalanya di kerangka ranjang. Jongin _hyung_ udah di depan rumah, sekarang apa yang harus dia lakuin?!

 _Dasar Sehun bego! Kenapa coba sampe lupa!,_ batinnya.

" _Sehun? Aku masuk yaa?!"_

"Udahlah, terlanjur. Keluar aja coba, kasian Jongin nungguin di luar. Kan lu yang ngajakin dia buat main kesini" Chanyeol berusaha buat nggak memperkeruh suasana. Akhirnya dengan cara ngendap-ngendap, Sehun keluar kamar. Diikutin sama Chanyeol dari belakang.

 _ **Krieet~**_

Sehun ngintip bentar mau cari tau Jongin lagi ada dimana. Dan tuh dia, lagi berdiri sambil senyum unyu ngeliatin ikan di akuarium terus tangannya nenteng boneka beruang kesayangan.

 _Uh, manis banget astaga.. Bisa-bisa gue diabetes di usia muda ini mah_

"Jangan bengong bego!" Bisik Chanyeol sambil nempeleng kepala Sehun dari belakang. Pukulannya lumayan kenceng sampe suara pukulannya kedengeran sama Jongin. Mereka berdua udah kaget banget gara-gara sekarang Jongin kayak ngeliat kearah mereka berdua.

 _Semoga Nini hyung gak denger yawlaahhh T-T_

Tapi-

"Sehun, Chanyeol? Kalian berdua ngapain di situ?"

 _ **Krik.. krik**_

"…"

 _ **Krik.. krik**_

"..."

Mereka berdua mirip banget maling yang tertangkap basah sama pemilik rumah. Dengan mulut yang kebuka lebar, mereka kaget juga gak percaya sama Jongin yang bisa ngeliat. Loh? Bukannya mereka ini _invisible_ ya? Kok Jongin ngeliat sih?

"N-nini _hyung_ ngeliat kita berdua?" Tanya Sehun pelan sambil nunjuk ke dirinya sendiri terus ke Chanyeol.

Jongin dengan polosnya ngangguk, "Iya, memangnya kenapa, Hun?" Terus Jongin ngelirik ikan akuarium yang ada di atas meja nakas. "Maaf ya Hun aku lancang masuk ke rumah kamu. Soalnya aku takut di luar sendirian, jadi aku masuk deh"

Sehun jadi salah tingkah. Dia nggaruk tengkuknya terus nyuruh Jongin duduk di sofa selagi dia sama Chanyeol nyiapin cemilan di dapur.

"Yeol, kok kita bisa keliatan sih sama Jongin _hyung?_ Bukannya kita itu nggak keliatan?"

Chanyeol berenti nyemilin keripik terus jawab, "Nggak tau tuh. Mungkin Jongin _hyung_ punya indera keenam, Hun"

"Indra ke enam palalu meledak. Indra ke enam itu biasanya buat liat hal-hal yang mistis. Memangnya kita udah mati terus jadi hantu gitu?" Ucap Sehun sarkastik. Di tangan Sehun sekarang udah penuh sama cemilan-cemilan dari kulkas mereka. Maklum awal bulan, kulkas penuh sama makanan-makanan enak.

* * *

Jongin nengok ke sampingnya pas nyadar kalo Sehun duduk di sana.

Jongin mikir, _kalo di liat dari jarak deket gini, kok Sehun makin ganteng ya?_

"Nini _hyung,_ jangan bengong dong"

Jongin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, terus matanya bertemu tatap sama Sehun. "E-eh? Aku bengong ya?"

Suasana jadi awkward banget gara-gara tatap-tatapan tadi. Jantung udah dugun-dugun, muka pun udah merah. Alhasil mereka berdua jadi salah tingkah.

"BUNGA-BUNGA CINTA BERMEKARAANN~ DUH SENENGNYA YANG LAGI JATUH CINTA~" Chanyeol ngompor dari dapur. "APALAH DAYA GUE, CUMA SEONGGOK COGAN YANG JADI LALER DI ANTARA KALIAN HUHUHU~"

"Bisa diem gak sih, Yoda! Ngerusak suasana aja lu!"

"Iya deh iya," Chanyeol akhirnya ngalah dan mulai pergi ke kamarnya, tapi pengomporannya(?) gak cukup sampe situ. "JANGAN LUPA PAKE PENGAMAN BOSKU, HUAHUAHUA!" Chanyeol langsung lari terbirit-birit pas ngeliat Sehun yang udah siap banget pengen ngelempar dia pake gallon kosong.

"Duh, maapin si caplang itu ya Nini _hyung?_ Dia memang rese banget kalo aku lagi seneng" Cowok putih itu ngehela napas, capek ngehadapin tingkah Chanyeol yang kebangetan bar-bar di depan ayang bebnya.

"Nggak papa kok, aku tahu. Chanyeol kan memang begitu" Suasana awkward perlahan udah lumayan ilang. Terus Sehun ngeberaniin diri buat ngajakin Jongin _streaming_ film pake laptopnya. Si Jongin setuju dan dia di tinggal sama Sehun sebentar soalnya cowok itu mau ngambil laptop di kamarnya.

Selagi nungguin Sehun, Jongin berinisiatif buat liat-liat foto yang di pajang. Lumayan banyak fotonya, tapi yang mendominasi itu fotonya Chanyeol. Sehun cuma ada 2, itupun Jongin liat senyumannya terpaksa banget. Yang satu dia lagi pake seragam basket sambil pegang piala, terus yang satunya lagi Sehun gaya biasa, tapi bajunya kekinian. Jongin bisa tebak kalo Sehun juga seorang _dancer._

 _Udah anak basket, anak dancer juga. Pasti Sehun popular banget di kampusnya,_ batin Jongin.

Ada juga foto Chanyeol sama Sehun yang lagi nonton bola di stadion. Tapi kali ini senyum Sehun nggak terpaksa, malah senyuman ini adalah senyuman bahagia yang paling ganteng yang pernah Jongin liat.

Haah.. setelah tiga bulan lamanya dia tetanggaan sama Sehun, Jongin baru sadar ternyata cowok tinggi itu super keren.

 _ **Tuk!**_

"Yah tumpah deh" Jongin buru-buru diriin botol tanpa tutup yang tadi dia nggak sengaja senggol. Untung aja tumpahnya nggak banyak, tapi mengakibatkan tangannya kena cairan yang dia bisa duga itu adalah parfum. "Wanginya sukaa" Jongin seneng sendiri sambil ciumin pergelangan tangannya yang kena cairan itu. Terus dia baurin wangi itu ke pergelangan tangan yang lain sampe ke leher-leher.

"Nini _hyung~_ Ini aku udah siapin laptopnya" Jongin jalan samperin Sehun yang lagi nyalain laptopnya. Dia duduk sambil antusias, soalnya nonton film itu hobinya. "Nini _hyung_ seneng banget keliatannya" Goda Sehun.

"Iya, soalnya aku suka banget nonton film. Apalagi film horror" Ucap Jongin sambil senyum lucu.

"Ohh, jadi _hyung_ suka nonton horror ya? Tapi kok _hyung_ takut hantu?" Sehun pengen ngakak ngeliat muka Jongin yang memerah gara-gara nahan malu.

 _Ya ampun unyu banget, rasanya pengen cipok deh_

"Nggak kok _hyung,_ aku cuma bercanda hehe" Sehun memekik pas Jongin cubit kecil pinggangnya. Buset cantik-cantik sakit juga cubitannya.

"Nonton yang ini aja ya? Kemaren aku ngeliat trailernya seru tau, _hyung"_

"Yaudah deh terserah kamu" Jongin diem sebentar terus nanya Sehun, "Sehun, kamu _dancer_ ya?"

Sehun noleh ke Jongin bentar terus mandang layar laptopnya yang lagi _loading,_ "Iya. Kok Nini _hyung_ tau aku _dancer?_ "

"Nggak kok, aku cuma nebak aja. Soalnya tadi aku ngeliat foto kamu, terus aku pikir kamu itu _dancer"_

"Oooo, _hyung_ memang bisa nge _dance_ juga? Kalo bisa, aku mau banget loh ngajakin Nini _hyung dance_ bareng"

"Bisa sih, tapi sedikit"

Sehun kegirangan tau Jongin juga bisa nge _dance,_ terus dia bilang, "Ya ampun calon istriku berbakat banget! Aku nggak bisa bayangin kalo nanti kita udah punya anak berbakatnya kayak apa"

Muka Jongin merah sampe ke kuping-kuping pas Sehun bilang kayak gitu.

 _Duh, salting lagi deh_

"Eh, film nya udah mulai, Hun"

Dan Sehun cuma bisa diem sambil senyum karena sadar kalo Jongin malu-malu kayak gitu.

 _Thenengnya gue, heuheuheu.._

Baru beberapa menit film dimulai, Jongin udah ngumpet di keteknya. Geli sih sebenernya, tapi Sehun seneng banget. Entah kesambet apa, Sehun ngeberaniin diri buat ngerangkul Jongin, terus dia masang senyum yehet pas Jongin nggak nolak rangkulannya.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Boro-boro ketakutan kayak Jongin, Sehun aja nggak nonton filmnya sama sekali. Dia cuma fokus sama Jongin yang sekarang ada di pelukannya.

Lama-kelamaan teriakan Jongin _hyung_ udah nggak kedengeran. Dan ternyata bener aja dugaan Sehun, Jongin _hyung_ tidur. Dengan susah payah, Sehun matiin laptopnya pake kaki pelan-pelan supaya pergerakannya nggak bangunin Jongin. Terus dia pasangin selimut yang tadi sekalian dia bawa dari kamar ke tubuh mereka berdua dan mulai tidur di sofa dengan Sehun yang masih setia meluk Jongin.

" _Good night,_ calon pacar.."

* * *

 _ **07.56 AM**_

Sehun jadi yang pertama bangun di pagi hari ini. Badannya pegel gara-gara tidur duduk semaleman. Dia jadi kasian sama Jongin, pasti badannya lebih sakit soalnya tadi malem dia meringkuk di keteknya. Akhirnya dengan perlahan Sehun ngebaringin tubuh Jongin _hyung_ yang masih tidur. Terus matanya yang masih sepet itu menyadari kalo ada sesuatu yang janggal sama badan Jongin _hyung._ Setelah dia perhatiin-

" _OH MY GOD"_

Teriakan Sehun mampu ngebuat Jongin bangun dari tidurnya. Jongin nguap sebentar terus nanya ke Sehun yang lagi masang muka kaget sambil nutupin mulutnya pake telapak tangan. "Kamu kenapa, Hun? Kok kaget gitu ngeliat aku?" Jongin ngucek mata bentar terus ngomong lagi. "Oh iya, maaf ya aku jadi nginep di rumah kamu, Hun"

"…"

"Kok kamu diem, Hun? Terus kenapa kamu ngeliatin muka aku kayak gitu? Mata aku ada beleknya ya?"

Sehun geleng pelan, dia masih _speechless._ Perlahan-lahan jari Sehun nunjuk ke bagian dada Jongin, ngebuat Jongin langsung silangin kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Eh?"

Tapi kok pas Jongin raba-raba dadanya terasa agak berat terus nonjol gitu ya? Terus.. kok rambutnya.. jadi panjang gini? Suaranya juga jadi aneh.

"…"

"…"

"…"

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! KOK AKU BERUBAH JADI CEWEK GINI SIH?!"**

 _ **BRUGH!**_

Sehun pingsan.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Iya, iya gue tau kalo ceritanya makin mengada2 dan pasaran wkwk**_

 _ **Sorry banget loh buat updatean gue yang super lama ini T-T Bikin ff komedi kayak gini tuh susahnya minta ampun :') Maaf juga kalo chapternya yang ini mengecewakan atau garing :(**_

 _ **Soal Sehun, dia itu kuliah barengan sama Chanyeol. Tapi kuliahnya itu lagi libur gitu loh. Dan gue gak tau kuliah ada liburnya apa nggak, maklumin aja ya gue masih kelas 2 SMA jadi gak tau yang begituan hehe**_

 _ **Sehun sama si ayang bebnya belom pacaran yaww, tenang aja nanti pasti gue bikin mereka pacaran wkwk *spoiler***_

 _ **Gue gak tau FF ini bakalan ada adegan enaena nya apa nggak, tapi berdoa aja yaaa ;))**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review ya manstemans karena review kalian menyemangati gue :* :***_

 _ **See ya**_


End file.
